


OverWritten [[Hongjoong x Reader x San]]

by artzygirl2525, BTSLover (artzygirl2525)



Category: ATEEZ (Band)
Genre: ABO, Alpha Beta Jongho, Alpha Beta Yunho, Alpha Hongjoong, Alpha Mingi, Alpha San, Alpha Seonghwa, Alpha Wooyoung, Alpha Yeosang, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, BDSM, Begging, Breeding Kink, Choking (Kink), Claiming, Consensual Battering, Consensual Rape, Cum Inflation, Daddy Kink, Dark and mysterious leader alpha Hongjoong, Dirty Talk, Double Knotting, Dubious Consent, F/M, Forced Submission, Graphic Violence, Knotting, Multi, Oral Sex, Rape/Non-con Elements, Reader turns Savage, Rough Sex, S&M, Scarring, Seonghwas rude lol, Spanking, Submission Kink, Submissive Alpha WooYoung, Voyeurism, Werewolf, Werewolves, Wooyoung is alpha mom lol, baby kink, beastiality(?), biting kink, blood warning, fight for dominance, hongjoongs in his wolf form when he breeds you so i think that tag is appropriate, loving alpha San, partial consent, scratching and clawing kink, there are honestly so many tags to this
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-04-25
Updated: 2020-01-11
Packaged: 2020-01-31 18:35:49
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 22,654
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18597091
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/artzygirl2525/pseuds/artzygirl2525, https://archiveofourown.org/users/artzygirl2525/pseuds/BTSLover
Summary: “Who do you spread your legs for?” Hongjoong grinds his hard cock against your entrance, impatiently trying to fit it in with his fingers. The extra pressure causes the fire burning in you to roar with excitement. Oh god you want him to do that again.“Y-You alpha...” You moan, gutteral, wanting more of a stretch that he is so happy to give you when you don’t give him the answer he craves.“Only me. You spread your legs for only me (Y/N).”.....Reader is stolen away from her original pack and claimed by Hongjoong's.





	1. OverWritten

**Author's Note:**

> Please read tags carefully.
> 
> Things I write are for MATURE AUDIENCES. 
> 
> This one shot turned mini series contains 1/4 plot and 3/4 smut. Smut is not for the faint of heart. It is rough and graphic. Reader is subjected to graphic imagery.
> 
> Please enjoy <3
> 
> ...  
> ..  
> NOTE: This is unbeta and my first language is not english so I sorry if any errors.
> 
> EDIT:  
> -I am an ARMY and the insults Ateez use in this fic does not represent my opinion. I love BTS with all my heart. In this fic is just make sense for Ateez to hate them.
> 
> -Also if you are Hongjoong and your reading this, do not read this Lol

The feeling is prominent in your gut, in your mind, all throughout your little omega body that today... is a bit off. Warning signals continue to go off with every step you take and you’re on edge.

 

The weather is pleasant; not too hot and not too cold. The wildlife around your tiny apartment building is thriving and very outspoken this morning. Neighbors are greeting you warmly and there is even a sale going on at the market you’re currently shopping at, so why do you feel this way?

 

As you go up the dairy aisle, you pick up some of you favorite yogurt, looking for an expiration date and cringing when you see it goes out in a few days. You place it back on the shelf and dig behind it for one with a later date. Like hell you’ll give up on your favorite flavor. It’s a must have with your heat coming up.

 

You should be in a good mood with how nicely this day is going. You guess it’s because it’s going too smoothly that you’re a little suspicious, until you heara chuckle directed at your insistent digging.

 

Two aisles over, standing in front of the deli meats, gazing over his pitch black sunglasses and staring at you, is a rather small looking alpha, appearing to be checking you out. And that is rather weird considering you’re already claimed. Usually alphas don’t look twice at a claimed omega. But this one seems to have no shame in doing so, biting his lip and eyeing you down like a full blown five course meal.

 

No... wait don’t get ahead of yourself. Maybe he’s envious and he’s staring out of jealously? His eyes do seem to be directed at your neck. He’s probably jealous. Jealous or curious. Yeah thats it. After all, it isn’t often that a single omega gets claimed by a whole pack of alphas. And it’s definitely not everyday where those men are idols known by the whole world.

 

Okay so maybe you should be a bit more careful going out on your own now that you think about it. All of the members of BTS are your mates, you should proceed through your daily life with more caution but are too stubborn to accept any extra security when you are offered it because you are determined to live a normal life. And having security parade around you everyday 24/7 would impede on that. It would make you feel like a rare jewel on display for all to gawk at, and that’s the last thing you want, so you go without.

 

You haven’t had any problems before today. Guess some things are too good to last.

 

_It was only a matter of time before this happened..._ You think to yourself, scoring better dated yogurt and dropping it all in your basket.  _I should probably get out of here soon..._ With your mind set, you start making your way through the aisles a bit faster, wanting to be in the calming presence of your alphas as soon as possible so your tingling nerves with cease.

 

Why BTS chose you, you’ll never know. What you do know, is that they love you. They’ve shown you how much they love you, and in more ways then one. You’re their everything and they will do anything to make you happy. Anything you want is yours, even though you constantly assure them that it is not necessary. And you know that your worth, what you do for a living, everything that you are, doesn’t amount to anything that they do, but you wear your bite mark with a sweltering amount of pride. If they think you’re good enough for them, then by god, you’re good enough for them. You need to be more confident in yourself!

 

As you put a bag of chips in your basket, the honey barbecue kind you know Jungkook will thank you for with mountains of cuddles, you look up and see the alpha again, pretending to look for his own preference. A quick glance down at his feet confirms your suspicions of his height. He’s wearing black boots with a slight heel to them. Now that you’re looking actually, you realize he’s dressed in all black. Black leather pants with chains hanging off them, a black baggy t-shirt, black heeled boots, a black beret and even black rose earrings.

 

This guy is strange for an alpha.

 

One because he looks scrawny. Sure his face is pretty, and he has long hair like an 80’s rocker, but his build is rather small despite being well built. And two because alphas don’t normally only wear one color. All the alphas you know, not just your mates, flaunt themselves in as much color as possible... but this one... he’s not trying to stand out.

 

It’s like... He’s trying to  _intimidate-_

 

“See something you like?” Your thoughts are broken as a rather chocolatey smooth voice purrs in your ear. You stare into matching chocolatey smooth eyes rimmed with blood red and a shiver runs up your spine. They have a captivating allure to them but they’re also a little scary... They’re piercing you, scouring you up and down, looking past your clothes-

 

The feeling that’s been running through your body all morning is magnified immensely by the observation. Now you know why you’ve been feeling the way you’ve been feeling.

 

This alpha is in a  _rut_   _hunt._

He’s most likely been stalking you all day without your knowing. Tracing and feasting on your scent, eyes never wavering, making a mental claim of you. His wolf has chosen you, and the fear of him sinking his canines into your neck is faint worthy because you know you won’t be able to resist. Your wolf is, and you are quite shamed to say, a cock slut. When you were younger, it didn’t matter what breed of wolf, or even what species they were. Up until your claiming, you were a loose goose. You name it, you’d fucked it at least twice.

 

And you’re scared, because this alpha... this alpha is making your sexually sated wolf ache with the urge to give up its fidelity. He has something it wants that you can’t quite pin. Has it whining, begging, drooling for his- ahem. If he keeps advancing on you, you’ll be forced to betray the men you love with all your heart. Forced to spread your legs for his smooth talking self without even a bat of his eyes. Which... are really really deep... and dark... and... calming and...

 

_NO!_

 

You swallow hard, trying to get a grip on yourself, and it catches his attention. His irises slit and his tongue is quick to dart out and lick his supple lips. He eyes you hungrily.

 

_God it’s so hot in here... My clothes feel like they’re sticking to me- wait, when did this weirdo get so close?_  So close you’re practically bathing in his raging pheromones.  _And when did he manage to pin me- Wait, no, this isn’t important._  You need to leave  _now._ If you don’t, said raging pheromones might induce your heat right here and now, even thought it’s not due for another couple of days.

 

“I should be asking you that,” You spit, clinging to your basket like it’s a life preserver keeping you afloat. “Your gaze hasn’t wavered on me since I stepped in the store. Pervert.” The alpha is shocked, obviously not having expected such a tone from your tiny form, but is quick to recover. He reveals his tiny canines in a wide grin.

 

“Surely I don’t know what you mean little one,” He winks and you roll your eyes. “And even if that were true, is it such a crime? It’s almost mandatory to admire a beauty like yourself.” This guy most definitely spells “trouble”, and you want no part of it. You have mates waiting for you. Good mates. Loyal mates. Mates who expect you to be loyal to them and not give into this short and cocky alpha. It’s time to get out of here. With a swift hand you push him off of you and storm to the checkout.

 

You have more shopping to do still but can’t afford to be here any longer. Not with your clothes sticking to the sweat pouring off your body and your vision becoming bleary.  _Fuck... my heat..._  Your body is working against you at the worst of times.

 

Unfortunately the alphas realizes this, of course he realizes this, and is hot on your metaphorical tail as you rush to ring out. And, of course, you get the slowest cashier ever. For every item he bags, you swear the alpha gets two inches closer to you. Guess he’s never heard of the term “personal space”.

 

“Awww come on doll face, I’m sorry we got off on the wrong foot.” He coos as you give him your back and eye the cashier as they scan your items and neatly place them into your bags. “Let’s start over. Name’s Hongjoong. And you’re?”

 

“Taken.” Is the only answer he gets, along with a scowl and another eye roll, courtesy of your pissed off self.

 

_Come on... hurry... faster... Just put it in the bag!_ At this point you could care less if your eggs are crushed and your bread is smushed. Anything to get away from this little... this little  _devil_ as fast as possible-

 

“Look, how about I make it up to you by buying you a drink?” The alpha persists. He’s too into your personal space now. So close you can just about taste the peppermint gum on his tongue and drown in his  ~~tantalizing~~ obnoxious scent. Despite how enticing he is, you can’t be wooed so easily. One last wink sends you over the edge. How dare he come onto you when you’re already incredulously loved by seven wonderful, to die for men.

 

Bothered by his overwhelming presence you quickly snap back without thinking, pushing the alpha’s chest and causing his sunglasses to fall off his face and shatter on the ground. “How about you  _fuck off._ I’m not interested  _little one._ ” You immediately regret your decision when his face scrunches up, eyes crimson and he bares his fangs, only this time its in irritation. Guess his heights a touchy subject...

 

“You’re a feisty one aren’t you?” It’s obvious that the alpha’s pissed off. Everyone around you two can  ~~tell~~  feel it. For a little guy, his aura, his  _scent_  is  _thick._ So thick it’s making the whole front end of the story noticeably uncomfortable, and making your legs wobble. It’s forcing your inner wolf, forcing  _you_  to bare your neck to him in submission even though he’s not your mate, in an effort to ease the authority being held over you. As much as you do not want to admit it, the power he holds in his tiny form is kind of... sexy... to your inner wolf that is, you could care less... right?

 

Thankfully your white flag does the trick. The alpha accepts the peace offering and everyone in the front end lets out an audible gasp as the air thins out. Luckily during that whole situation, the cashier had the idea to speed up your checkout. You quickly pay, scoop your bags up into your arms and bolt out of the sliding double doors onto the street.

 

Ten blocks until home. Eight blocks until your boys can pick up on your distress signals and come to your aide.

 

You walk as fast as your shaking legs can carry you. Which unfortunately, is not very speedy. Your induced heat isn’t helping either. And neither is the alpha hot on your tail, insistent on having what he wants:

 

You.

 

Seven blocks.

 

“I know you want me.” The alpha, “Hongjoong” was it?, growls. “Come on~ I can make you a very happy little omega. So much happier than your current mates.” What the hell is this guys problem?! You’re both pissed and unable to function. It’s taking all the strength you have to not fall to your knees and let the slink dripping between your legs, gush out like a waterfall. But it’s also taking all your strength to not smack him across the face for being so rude.

 

Then again... why would you want to do that…? This alpha’s demeanor is very smooth. Very calming and persuasive. It’s as if the world stops when he strides-

 

No. Stop. Focus. You need to get home.

 

“If you know I have more than one mate, why follow me?” You gasp out for clean air, but all you breathe in is his hazelnut and vanilla scent. “Aren’t you afraid they’ll come after you for bothering me?” The man laughs softly and the scent grows stronger. Fuck it’s so sweet... your wolf is swimming in it happily. Uncaring of it’s loyalties, it rolls on its back and begs for more. You on the other hand, have morals and will not roll over so easily.

 

But neither will the man two steps behind you.

 

Six blocks.

 

“Me? Afraid?” He laughs lowly, amused by your statement though you know you didn’t say anything funny. “Not in the slightest sweetheart. I know my pack would protect me with their lives if they did. And I follow you because I know I-  _we_  can please you a lot better than them.” The alpha hums and you can tell he’s checking you out again without turning around. “There’s just something...  _special_ about you. And I want it... I want  _you.”_ His voice and presence are getting stronger. It’s either he’s speeding up or you’re slowing down...

 

You can’t tell anymore but are pretty sure it’s the latter.

 

“Yeah well, you can’t have me. As you already know, I belong to other alphas. So please... please leave me alone...” Everything’s becoming blurry and your mind is becoming fuzzy, concentrated only on the growing empty feeling between your legs and the slick pooling out of it. Fuck your stupid wolf and its inability to not spread it’s legs for every alpha it runs into. Have some fucking dignity you little-

 

“You know... I can make that pain go away if you want little lady~” Hongjoong purrs and you may be drawing nearer to your peak but it doesn’t stop you from snapping at the man again.

 

“Stop calling me pet names. It’s fucking annoying. My names (Y/N)...” Fuck why did you say your name? You glance up from the sidewalk you’ve been staring down at this entire time as the flow of the city halts. Red light. No crossing. Which means you’re stuck. Stuck with a growing pain in your gut, with a mind numbing arousal creeping under your skin and trailing up your form, pooling in your bright red cheeks, and with an unrelenting alpha at your back.

 

Perfect. Just perfect. Yup. No problem. Just ignore him like you’ve been doing for the past, god who knows how long its been. Why is this guy so hellbent on getting with you?! Take a fucking hint and leave me alone!

 

No, no, control yourself. Only five more blocks to go. You can do this. You can do this. You can-

 

“(Y/N)...” Hongjoong draws out with a soft smile. “(Y/N) (Y/N) (Y/N)... God it sounds so good falling off the tip of my tongue. It suits you well.” There’s a pressure on your hips and you gasp as you feel his breath against your exposed shoulder blade.

 

“W-What’re you-“ Your grip on your groceries tightens as he pulls you flush against him and breathes you in deeply. So flush you deem it best to pretend like you don’t feel something long and hard pressing into the back of your thigh.

 

“Fuck... I’ve been wanting to do this all day. You smell really really good (Y/N)... Like lavender beads and warm honey... but I bet your alphas tell you that when they fuck you, yeah?” You can’t help but blush, knowing he’s right. But that’s not the only reason you blush. He places an affectionate kiss against your shoulder and your wolf howls with delight.

 

_No, stop it! Stop enjoying this! Have some morals you filthy mutt!_  You scold it, hardening to a stone cold expression to try and mask your growing arousal. You know your efforts are wasted though and he can smell what he’s doing to you.

 

And he’s not the only one.

 

Alphas all around are turning their gaze to you, scoping you out, hungry for what you are unable to stop yourself from dishing out. Your heat is here, but there’s no where for you to hide right now, so you continue to pretend you’re fine.

 

But fine, you are not. Most definitely not. Having almost every alpha in New York look like they want to ravish you until you’re numb, fuck the living daylights out of you is... not okay. By any means. At least not to you that is. If other people are into that sort of thing then the more power to ‘em. Someone’s gotta like it.

 

It doesn’t help your staring situation that you’re wearing so little, and you curse yourself. A tank top and mid thigh shorts just had to have been your attire for the day right? Now everyone around you must think you’re a omega that likes to get around. But what else were you going to wear in hundred degree weather? A jumpsuit and a fur coat? Yeah, right, sure.

 

This just isn’t your day-

 

The little green man starts walking and you pull away from Hongjoong’s grip just rough enough to illicit a small growl from him. And fuck that’s hot and you’re so wet and want to get home so you can have your mates take care of you but at this rate you don’t know if you’ll even be able to make it. At this rate you might just collapse on the sidewalk and let this strange alpha take you-

 

Four blocks.

 

So close. In more ways then one, but you can make it. Just pull yourself together for a little bit longer-

 

“Why do you continue to fight it baby?” Hongjoong’s hands are back on your hips, weaving your unsteady form through the bustling sidewalk of wolves either struggling to keep their sanity or pinching their nose in disgust after inhaling your densely aroused scent. Your pace must’ve slowed if he’s able to do this- “Let alpha take care of you baby...” That pet name again... You whine, your wolf reveling in it. Unlike the other pet names he’s used, this one is so calming when he says it. You want to hear it again and again and again in every way possible. “Oh, you like that?” Hongjoong’s grip on you tightens and he pulls you close so you’re walking hip to hip. “You like that, don’t you  _baby...”_

_fUCK-_

“Y-Yes...” You whimper and halt in place, staring at the ground so intently your eyes start to water from not blinking. The dam holding back all your slick threatens to burst open as you speak your truth. “Y-Yes... I-I do...”

 

The sidewalks halt not. People give you two a glance but keep moving on with their day. It’s New York, nothing new. People got things to do, people to see. Only, this isn’t the case. They keep on moving because of the intently focused look on Hongjoong’s face, and glowing blood red gleam in his eyes that screams “Come anywhere near my prey and I’ll kill you.” A look of a possessive alpha about to secure his meal.

 

“You want more from alpha  _baby girl~?_ How about daddy shows you how good he can take care of you yeah? _”_ His cold nose buries itself deeply and affectionately into the crook of your neck. He must like this spot if he keeps going back to it, and fuck you like it too. Your groceries slip out of your grip as he embraces you from behind. His body fits so snug around you despite him being shorter. It’s like it was meant to be stuck to you; skin burning red and tender, the friction of skin smacking against each other, rough and overeager as he takes you from behind and bites the back of your neck-

 

Your mind short circuits and everything goes to shit.

 

You fall back into Hongjoong’s arms, a whimpering and panting mess. You’ve done it now. You’re in full blown heat; wanting anything and everything he is willing to give you-

 

_No! Don’t do it!_ The tiny voice of reason you have is slowly being killed, neck being crushed by the angry jaws of your inner wolf who wants a good fuck,  _y-your mates! Think of your mates! They’ll be devastated-_

 

“Would you like that  _baby?”_ Hongjoong’s soothing voice clamps your wolfs jaws shut and your voice of reason goes silent. There’s no use trying to cross your legs anymore to hide the slick running down them. You want to spread them for the alpha. Let his rough tongue graze your softest spots and have him eat you out all night until you’re mute from screaming his name. Your efforts are all in vein. “Do you want daddy to spoil you?”

 

_“_ y-yes alpha...” You moan softly.

 

“I’m sorry, what was that?” Hongjoong’s voice gets really deep and yours hitches in your throat as he growls deeply, “I didn’t hear you baby girl...” Your breath hitches again as his hands slowly run up your back and rest on your shoulders.

 

“Y-yes alpha...” You repeat, watching others watching you both as you shamelessly rock your body back into the shorter mans bulge, drawing a hiss from between his clenched teeth. “P-Please... spoil me... i-i’m begging- i-i  _need_ you p-please i  _need_ you...”

 

“Good girl...” Hongjoong lifts you into a bridal carry without so much as a misstep. The alpha is a lot stronger than you originally thought because you aren’t exactly the lightest omega. It impresses your wolf. Maybe... maybe letting this alpha mate with you isn’t so bad after all? He’s a very suitable candidate-

 

_No this is just my wolf and my heat talking. I don’t want him. I don’t want his deep eyes or smooth voice or muscular arms or- fUCK STOP THINKING ABOUT THIS YOURE ALREADY CLAIMED DAMN IT! YOU CANT SLEEP WITH HIM-_

And sure, maybe this is true. Your morals prevent  _you_ from willingly giving yourself to Hongjoong but, just because you don’t want to, doesn’t mean your wolf doesn’t want to. It has completely different morals, and loyalty isn’t exactly one of them. How else did you come to be claimed by seven beautiful men? It’s as indecisive and loose as you are uptight and grounded.

 

And that’s not a good thing at all.

 

“How bout we go somewhere a bit more private yeah?” Your wolf howls in agreement, eager for a good fucking while your own thoughts blare warning sirens. Before you can open your mouth to protest, the city starts passing by in a blur.

 

Yeah he is most definitely shattering all of your previous thoughts about him. Lanky, no sir. Scrawny, nu uh. You take back every bad thing you’ve ever thought about him as you relax into his secure and powerful grip. He’s tense, making sure not to grip you too tight. It’s... kind of sweet.

 

Your mates have never held you like this before-

 

“(Y/N)...” Hongjoong’s voice snaps you out of your thoughts once more. “Welcome home...”

 

Home…? Even your heat controlled mind rejects this statement. This isn’t home. It’s much too big. You and your mates live in a one floor apartment with one large bedroom, one large bed that fits eight and etc. Everything is on one single floor.

 

But right now, Hongjoong stands in a foyer with you in his arms still, of what looks to be a decent sized, two story multi roomed penthouse that overlooks the city. Its a lot nicer compared to your actual home, but too gaudy for your taste. Everything is covered in red velvet and black, and a diamond dripping chandelier hangs from the glass ceiling.

 

The place is so big that it’s making your head swim. Why would anyone want to live in such an overwhelming place? You internalize a thank you to him letting you adjust to your surroundings. You’re not sure you can handle a good fuck after being exposed to this... this much luxury without a breather.

 

_A mansion this size isn’t lived in by just one person._

 

This statement is quick to come to mind. It makes you wonder... who else might be living here-

 

_Wait..._

 

You remember him saying something about how not only “he” but “we” would be able to pleasure you better than your current mates and your stomach does a backflip and a half.

 

_Is that why... is that why he wants me...?_

 

It hits you. You weren’t hunted for your looks, or your scent or even your strong will. The reason this alpha staked a claim on you was because-

 

Your pulse skyrockets. Fueled by the strong presence of other wolves coming your way. Seven gorgeous men round the daunting Titanic-like staircase in front of you two and stand together on the top step. Their eyes burrow into you and you clench your eyes shut in return, submitting as you realize four of them are alphas and the other two are alpha-betas. You’re the lowest one here. You have nothing. No power, no say, no anything.

 

And certainly no control over how much your wolf wants to writhe under them and scream out their names, whatever they may be, as they take turns with you.

 

“About time you came home Joongie!”

 

“We were beginning to think you didn’t have it in you!”

 

“Is that really her? She doesn’t look all that special… she looks weak. You sure she can take all of us?”

 

“You idiot, of course she can! If she can cater to those all bark and no bite BT-Shits, she can definitely handle us.”

 

“I want her first.”

 

“What makes you think you deserve to be the first? I’m the oldest here. I should get the first fuck.”

 

_The first- W-What...? N-No-!_  Your body starts to shake uncontrollably. The heat on your cheeks burns with need but your heart burns in agony. You wanted your hunch to not be correct. Wanted there to be some other reason they chose you but, with what one of them has just said... it confirms your theory and makes your body tense. You definitely don’t want to unclench your eyes after that statement.

 

_I knew it... i knew that is why he chose me..._

 

You think he chose you because you’re  _already_   _broken in._

Why would Hongjoong waste time and energy trying to tame another omega to take multiple cocks and be at an entire group of alphas beck and call, when you’re already “trained” to? You can already handle the abuse of a threesome and then some, of being fucked over and over again without remorse, of being forced to endure what seems to be a never ending series of ruts, and  _enjoy it._ And that’s what he wanted. Nothing else-

 

“Will you all be quiet? You’re scaring her.” Hongjoong’s voice cuts through them all and makes your eyes flutter open to look at him. That... almost sounded a bit sweet? Is he actually worried about you? The soft caress of his hand through your long hair greatly contrasts the stern, dark look on his face. A look on the verge of scrunching up with rage. You can hear his heart thud against his ribcage as possession courses through him and he growls, “Besides, if anyone is going to get her first, it’s me. I found her, I wooed her, she’s  _mine.”_ Anddddddd you take it back. He’s only after one thing after all. _  
_

“Oh come on HongJoong! That’s no fair!” One of the alphas slides down the railing and lands in front of you two on all fours.

 

As he rights himself with a smile and brushes back his hair, your heart skips a beat. This alpha is... very very beautiful. Dressed in a black blazer, skinny jeans and heeled shoes, with dark brown hair with red streaks, body lean but muscular, demeanor caring yet intimidating, this alpha makes you squirm in Hongjoong’s grip. Which doesn’t go unnoticed. As you look into the alphas eyes... his violet eyes that are so so pretty, almost like jewels, a blood chilling growl rips from Hongjoong’s throat.

 

He’s telling the alpha to back away from you two because he feels threatened. But it’s also directed at you. He’s warning you to not gaze at another alpha without his permission. You could care less about the orders he barks though. Without a claim mark, he has no control over you, so you continue to stare. The other alpha however, is shaking in his leather boots and cowers under his superiors order.

 

You want the sweet alpha to hold you though. You want him to stay. Not your wolf,  _you._ However, you don’t get a say in anything that goes on in this place and the sweet aura alpha backs away as ordered, making you whine in disappointment.

 

“You-“ Hongjoong starts, his grip on you tightening to warn you of your actions.

 

“San, don’t try to rationalize with him.” Another alpha slides down and is quick to put his hands on “San’s” shoulders to console him. This one is very tall, with a great jawline and blonde hair that sweeps to one side. He’s wearing a beige suit and hazel fur wrap. Unlike the alpha you’re quite taken to, this one’s pheromone’s are wicked strong. He’s practically radiating sex. And while it’s tempting, your wolf turns it’s nose up to him in a rejection that he is quick to hone in on and scoff at, “Don’t flatter yourself sweetheart. Whores aren’t my type-

 

You hit the floor with a loud thud in a heartbeat.

 

And before you can even blink, Hongjoong’s at the alpha’s throat with his teeth bared. His face is scrunched in a scowl so menacing it’s making the grown man whimper and shake. With his body puffed up to intimidate the alpha and defend you, he booms, “SEONGHWA.” and the lower alpha is quick to kneel to his commanding voice.

 

Fuck that’s hot. So much power in such a tiny form. This alpha.. this alpha is  _the_  alpha of all alphas you’ve come in contact with. Sure your mate Namjoon has power over your home, but that’s the power of respect. This... this alpha rules with an iron fist. He rules with purely with the power of his voice and presence.

 

His authority, his power, is what draws your wolf to him. It wants the satisfaction of being mated by an alpha of such a high prestige. Your eagerness to submit makes you wonder if Seonghwa’s right. Are you... are you really just a little whore?

 

“I-I’m sorry... I-I promise it won’t happen again. Please alpha...” Seonghwa grovels at the blood red eyed man’s feet and dares not rip his gaze from his shoes. “Please forgive me...” The other alphas realize how tense the situation is and slide down the staircase. Following Seonghwa’s lead, they bow at Hongjoong’s feet and also beg him for his forgiveness.  _  
_

Which he would have opened his mouth and given if he didn’t choke on your scent as soon as he did.

 

Even you can smell it now. How densely thick with arousal the air in the foyer is. Your wolf is presenting to Hongjoong. Begging him to take you after this spectacle of power sealed the deal and deemed him worthy of being one of your mates.

 

“A-alpha...” You find yourself also falling into place at the man’s feet. You pull on his pants and lock eyes with him, pleading, “A-alpha please... it... it hurts...” And whimper in desperation for more as he kneels and takes your chin in his hand.

 

“Is my baby girl ready to submit to me?” Hongjoong rumbles in the back of his throat with a soft smirk, “Is she finally ready to take my knot?” The word ‘knot’ only makes you whine louder. Yes, yes you want his knot. A thousand times yes. You want to scream “HELL YES!” from the rooftops, but all you can manage right now are some more whimpers and a string of open mouthed pants. Your mates have never given them their knots for god knows why so if he’s offering you’ll take it!

 

“Boss,” The alpha named San speaks up softly and you whimper to his voice too. So sweet and filled with worry. You love the concern he has for you a little bit too much. You wouldn’t mind it if he knotted you too.

 

Hongjoong however, looks like he would mind. A lot.

 

Your little noise doesn’t go over really well with him. He is quick to display his disapproval but doesn’t have time to scold you, “You don’t mean that right?” San continues, unable to read the room, “You’re not really going to knot her... right? If she’s really a pureblood omega like you said she was, she’ll conceive your pups if you knot her... and I thought we were all going to get a chance with her…?”

 

_Pureblood omega…? What is he talking about?_

“And you will,” Hongjoong takes your quivering form into his arms once more and steps over the men kneeling at his feet to start making his way up the large staircase; carrying you up to what you can only assume is his room. “ _After I_  knot her first. If she’s going to conceive anyones pups, they’re going to be mine.” Hongjoong growls, “I’m the leader. Seeding her first will give me a better chance of her having my kin. After that, I could care less. You guys can take your turns with her.”

 

You’re so confused.

 

Throughout the course of werewolf history, pureblood omegas were only the byproducts of rumors and superstition. It has been said that pureblood omegas, when bred, give birth to what you could say is a perfect specimen. A born hunter, a born leader, a powerhouse, a pup perfect in every way and form. And you can imagine how sought after that was.

 

Pureblood omegas were thought to have either gone extinct a long time ago from overbreeding, being killed in ownership scuffles, or they are said to never have existed at all. Then there was that awkward time in the 1820’s where werewolves thought if they married within their families it would create a pureblood omega, but we don’t really talk about those times.

 

The point is, they shouldn’t exist and here Hongjoong is saying they do and that you are one of them? Not only that, but if you are one like he says, a knot will  _breed_ you.

 

You’re both confused and  _scared_  now.

 

One, because this alpha plans on breeding you until you’re plump with his seed and two, because you don’t want pups. Never have, never will. They’ve never been a part of your life plan. Plus, if your pups turn out anything like you you definitely don’t want them. You can barely handle yourself never mind tinier versions of yourself. And the birthing pain, yeah nope, not going to happen. Heat or no heat, you and your wolf agree that him knotting you is not going to happen now that you know what’s up. And you’ll put up as much of a fight as you can to prevent it.

 

That’s what you think to yourself at least... guess you’ll just have to see how this goes.

 

As the other alphas scents dwindle the deeper Hongjoong wanders through the penthouse, your mind wanders too.

 

What the alpha said, kind of makes sense. If it’s true, it’s most likely why your mates never knotted you... they were all scared of getting you pregnant and were respecting your wishes... It makes your heart swell with love for them. You had only mentioned you’d never wanted pups maybe once, when you were really drunk at that Christmas party two years ago... You know, the one where Yoongi got drunk and went scuba diving in the fish tank and Jimin broke his big toe trying to prove to Taehyung he was a kickass martial arts ballerina? Don’t remember? Ah what a shame. And Namjoon had tried so hard to get your attention with his dildo ice sculpture too.

 

They... they really gave up the possibility of having families, for you...

 

The realization would make you break down crying if there wasn’t a determined alpha settling himself between your legs, and a plush velvet, King sized comforter at your back. He’s brought you into his room and pinned you against his bed without you noticing until now. But this is what you get for escaping into your thoughts.

 

Hongjoong presses his eager bulge into the very large and very noticeable slick stain of your shorts and your breathing stutters. “A-alpha...”

 

_Please don’t breed me... I don’t want pups..._ You want to beg him, but your words die in your throat as his hungry eyes bleed into yours and his mouth hangs open in a heavy pant. There’s no getting through to him right now. Not when his ruts about to be in full swing and your heat peak is soon to follow.

 

The peak when you lose all control and your mind clouds. Where all you want is an alphas touch and the sweet release that comes with your alphas. When that comes, you won’t be able to tell him no. You’ll be filled with his pups in an erratic heartbeat, and satisfied with it to. You’ll want more and more until you can’t possibly be filled with another drop. Which is not what you want. So you lick your lips and try again while you’re still able to, “A-alpha... p-please... I-I don’t want pups-

 

“Strip. Or I’ll do it for you.” Hongjoong huffs lowly and lets your wrists go. Not wanting to give the alpha the pleasure he wishes to see, you cross your arms and avert your eyes elsewhere, trying to avoid his sweltering gaze. “Fine, have it your way baby...” The little pet name makes what he does next a little less worse. With a tenacious flick of his wrists, your shorts and underwear are ripped off of your body, completely exposing your leaking cunt to him.

 

“H-Hongjoong!” You gasp, “P-Please listen to me!” Trying to form a coherent sentence through your embarrassing arousal is a lot harder than you thought, “I-I don’t care if you want to mark me but... but I won’t agree to... i can’t... I  _don’t want_  to have pups at my age. I need to live my life before I commit to taking care of someone else’s! Please....  _please_  alpha, don’t-

 

“God you smell so good...” Hongjoong doesn’t hear your cries of protest. With a slow lick of his lips, he dips his head down between your shaking legs and starts lapping up as much of your sticky fluids as he can, as fast as he can. “I’ve waited too long to sink my teeth into your sweet smelling cunt...” He’s eager to taste every bit of you. “Sweet...” He mutters in between the dips of his tongue into your molten core, “So sweet... like candy and thick like honey...”

 

The praises punch a soft mewl out of you and as much as you don’t want to give in to him, you find your hands pulling at Hongjoong’s long dirty blonde locks and your hips bucking to meet his lips. “And eager... My, my, my, I’ve hit the jackpot with you baby girl.” His tongue teases your folds and if it weren’t for his arms coiling around your thighs, holding you in place, you’re sure your bucking would have thrown you from the bed.

 

“A-alpha.... H-Hongjoongie... Hongjoong... please...” You beg and pant for mercy and more at the same time. Edging closer to his lips and riding his tongue. But you aren’t about to forget that one important detail before it’s too late, “Please don’t breed me... I don’t want pups...” You repeat and the man’s grip on you tightens. He growls as you grip his hair in response, a little frightened.

 

“Stop pretending you wouldn’t want to be filled with them (Y/N)...” Hongjoong nuzzles his nose into your folds and breathes deeply, sending a shiver of delight down your spine. Your peak is hitting soon and every word he says now strikes a small cord of lust in you. Suddenly, being filled to the brim with cum with the intent of being bred for pups doesn’t sound like the worst thing that could happen to you.

 

“I just know you’ll be a great mother...” He presses his nose deeper, past your folds and takes another deep snuff of your cavity, “Your womb is ready for our pups.” Another snuff, “I can smell it... your need, your  _fertility_. You’ll produce plenty of little ones for me. Three, maybe five.”

 

You groan and instead of pulling him closer, you try to push him away. This pup talk is not going the way you want. This is really going to happen. He’s really going to fuck his pups into you and there’s nothing you can do or say to change his mind. Or your wolf’s. The stupid mutt you thought was on your side has changed it’s mind with a little praise and sweet talk, and drools over the thought of being filled so full. You were a team for a half hour though. That’s gotta be a new record.

 

_But wait... How does he even know if I’m really a pureblood?_  The thought makes your heart skip a beat with joy.This is your last chance before he mercilessly pounds his pups into you. Your last glimmer of hope to get out of this ordeal and you take it.

 

“H-How do you know I’m really a pureblood?” Your voice cracks as his tongue quickly darts in and out of your core. Ears perked to your concern, he rises to answer you, licking his slick coated lips with a grin. A grin you cannot avoid blushing over. Fuck, maybe he’s a little cute lusting after you with your juices dripping down his chin. But just a little-

 

“How do I know?” He repeats, almost looking a bit insulted you’d question his judgement. “That’s easy.” Hongjoong leans down and brushes your hair back behind your ear, touching what you thought was just a birthmark hiding behind it. “This... this is how I know.”

 

_Bullshit... you could be making that up for all I know. I’ve had this birthmark, well, since I was born! If there was any significance behind it, you would think someone would have told my parents or something! They wouldn’t just throw me to the wolves, literally speaking, and make me learn on my own and fend for myself!_

_..._

_Would they…?_

 

“You expect me to believe I’m a pureblood omega because I have a stupid paw shaped birthmark behind my ear?” You narrow your eyes at him and raise an eyebrow skeptically, trying to put on a good act to hide your nervousness and stress over the situation.

 

“I expect you to believe me,” Hongjoong growls, appearing to be getting tired of your antics to stall your breeding, which you hoped he did not notice through his rut haze but are sorely mistaken. “Because I have a similar marking,” He pulls his shirt up and over his head, and throws it across his large bedroom, exposing his toned muscles to you and making you swallow as hard as you beastly can.

 

For two reasons.

 

One, because holy fCK he has a six pack and arm muscles you want to dig into as he shoves his cock into your leaking, throbbing and needy pussy. And two, because he’s telling the truth. There’s a tiny paw shaped mark on his left collar bone, just big enough for you to be able to tell it’s identical to yours.

 

The legends are true... you exist.

 

And unfortunately, he does too.

 

“If... if you have one too... then that means... you... you’re...” Fear begins to ebb at your nerves again. Floods your body with thoughts of pain and over-stretching, of red eyes and razor sharp teeth baring into your soul. Of Hongjoong’s cute face contorting into a vicious snarl, being in a mandatory transformed state as he takes you in whatever way he wants, hellbent on fucking his lineage into you.  _  
_

 

That’s to be your fast approaching future.

 

Because Hongjoong is a pureblood  _alpha._ That’s why he could smell you out.

 

The two of you mating each other will be both glorious and passionate, as much as it will be filled with screams of pleasurable gut wrenching pain and excruciating fuck after fuck. He’s going to pound you into a coma, and that’s thinking positively/minimalistic.

 

Unlike rare Purebred Omegas, Purebred Alphas are so common it’s no big deal if you run into one on the street. The only difference between a regular alpha and a purebred one, is that during mating, the purebred alpha allows himself to slip into his wolf form in order to guarantee the best possible offspring. In other words, if he succeeds in his mission to breed you, which you know he will, you won’t be on your feet for at the very least a few days. With your muscles too sore to move and body and mind too worn out to want to.

 

“See?” Hongjoong smiles and runs his hands back through his hair and you swallow hard again. The action makes your heart skip a beat. When he’s not being intimidating and bossy, you admit, he’s actually really really sexy. “We’re meant for each other baby girl...” He cups your cheek and caresses it lightly with his thumb. An action that gathers heat in your cheeks and makes you whimper happily. A kind action that completely negates what he says next, “Now spread your legs and beg for daddy’s cock like a good little omega yeah?”

 

He asks as if you have a choice. But while you can’t deny him, you  _can_  make it a little harder for him to get what he wants.

 

“I’m not doing this with the lights on.” You cross your arms and look up at him with narrowed eyes. It’s not necessarily a stall. If you’re going to be forced to do this then it better be in the dark so you can at least imagine it’s one of your mates making love to you and not this... this very pushy, dark and prudent but also sexy and alluring alpha.

 

Plan A-

 

Hongjoong returns your blunt expression with his own as he claps his hands together twice and kills the all the lights in the room. “Better?”

 

Failed.

 

“It’s too cold in here.” You bite your lip and continue to bullshit your way through more time as his claws rake up from your ankles to your thighs, sending a pleasured shiver up your spine.

 

Plan B-

 

“I’ll make sure to warm you up real quick baby...” The alphas hands slide up to your hips and warm, soft kisses start making their way up your stomach. The warmth of his lips seeps through the thin cotton of your tank top. You want to feel it skin to skin though. So much that your lip bleeds between your teeth. “Promise. And if you’re really good, we can even cuddle after.” Your wolf keens at the offer, wanting to feel the safety of having him curled around you afterwards and Hongjoong picks up on it, biting into your supple skin with a hum, “What a good girl~”

 

Failed.

 

_Come on, think!_ You will yourself but you really can’t. You’re incapable of doing anything anymore. You’ve been so caught up in stalling that you’re just now noticing how enticing Hongjoong has grown to be in your eyes, how heavy and slick with sweat your body feels, and how much you want a knot between your legs. Your peak is rearing it’s ugly head, and you utter the last excuse you can think of, without really thinking.

 

“I-I’m hungry...” It gets a grunt out of Hongjoong because wow, even you have to admit that was a lame excuse. Fuck it, after that one you deserve whatever he’s gonna do to you.

 

Plan C-

 

“You’re... hungry?” Hongjoong rolls his bright red flickering eyes as he snakes up your body, hands overeager to explore. They trail between the bumps of your ribcage, trace your collarbone. So eager, so much so they have you writhing underneath him. You try to keep calm, try to hold yourself together, but it’s too late. You’re long gone the moment he nibbles your earlobe and lets out a throaty, “Well, I’m  _starving_...”

 

FAILED. OH SO FCKING FAILED. YOURE FUCKED-

 

Hongjoong tears your tank top and sports bra from your bothered body and is quick to pin your wrists above your head with one hand when you move to cover yourself up. “Bad girl.” The dirty blonde bites at you, clacking his jaw loudly in warning before letting you go. “Next time you do that I’ll use more than my hands to restrain you.”

 

You hate to admit it but that sounds so good right now.  _Please please punish me alpha.... please..._ Your eyes beg him but he’s too concentrated on marking up your body with his sharp canines that he doesn’t notice.

 

The alpha is claiming every inch of your skin with kiss marks and bites, showing you who’s in charge; who you “rightfully” belong to. Even if you had the strength to resist, you don’t think you would. This possessiveness, this authority he’s taken over you, feels too good to push away. Plus, your limbs feel like jello and every effort you make to stop him is thwarted by your inner wolf who’s aura bleeds through your simmering skin the words, “Oh my god don’t stop!!!”

 

You try to find a good headspace to be in, but are rudely interrupted as Hongjoong takes your perked nippled into his mouth like a newborn pup, and begins to suck greedily on it. He takes the other between his fingers and pinches, grinning as you arch your back in a silent gasp. It doesn’t take much, a roll of his wrists, for it to completely harden under his touch. Fuck you love/hate how sensitive you are right now.

 

“A-alpha...” A wonton moan escapes your lips and Hongjoong growls happily, feeding off your pleasure. The alphas spare hand starts scouring your body, searching for something that, when it finds, it digs it’s claws deep into your skin and draws blood. “A-alpha…! H-hurts…!” You cry out but are teased into submission, nipples being sucked and abused to the point of an oversensitivity that you’ve never known.

 

“You’re mine (Y/N)... Mine... mine mine mine mine mine...” The seven claim marks you’ve cherished up until now are being desecrated with deep claw marks. And the sad part is, you’re not protesting it in any way. Not even the only way you can, verbally. You’re too caught up in the way your new alpha is holding your gaze, intent and powerful and how he’ll make you understand that you only belong to him soon. As many times, and as hard as he has to, you’ll understand soon enough.

 

“Spread your legs,” Hongjoong orders, saliva the only thing connecting you both as he pulls back and holds your gaze as he unzips his black leather jeans. Jeans that fit his ass and thighs so tight it makes your throat run dry, but it’s more so at the sight of him pulling out his hard, alpha cock. “Mmm baby, you like what you see?” He notices your gaze has shifted and hums with a soft smirk that you can’t help but return.

 

“Y-Yes alpha... I do...” It’s not long, but you know Purebred alpha’s are more well known for their girth and knots so you’ll let it slide. You obey without hesitation, not wanting to upset him and also because holy fuck you want him inside of you. Is it your heat talking? Is it you? You don’t know and hell if you care anymore. You just want his alpha cock filling you up ASAP.

 

“A-alpha... p-please...” Shorts already torn from you what seems like ages ago, you bring your knees up to your chest slowly and spread them eagle at your sides. He eyes you, pupils blown wide with glee and eagerness as you present your leaking core to him with a fire in your eyes. “Please... I need you... alpha-“ You shudder a breath as his nostrils flare, wanting a little more, “ _Hongjoong..._ ” and a whimper of his name is it. You watch as his chest starts to labor, breathing your sex in, and feed him more. “Hongjoong... Hongjoong... Hongjoong... please...” You beg with your head thrown back, unable to bear the hungry burrowing of his eyes into your naked body.

 

“Fuck, you’re so sexy baby girl...” Hongjoong licks his lips, “Don’t worry. Alpha’s here. I’ll take good care of you....” He coos and your back arches, pressing your chests together as he embraces you and slowly kisses up your collarbone to the sweat glands in your neck. He breathes deeply, “Mmmm... fuck (Y/N) you smell so good... I... I just... I  _have_ to-

 

You let out a not so subtle gasp of shock as his teeth graze your sweat glands. He’s feeling you out, looking for the right spot to bite down later to claim you as he’s breeding you. But you don’t think you can wait that long, you want his teeth in you,  _now_. “Oh my gOD- please please please alpha!” Hongjoong groans as you beg and you know it’s because he wants to give you what you want.

 

But it’s not time yet.

 

“Patience...” Hongjoong shushes you with a brush of his lips against yours. They’re soft, like silk, and plush like a pillow. So  _so_  kissable, but every time you move to capture his lips, he pulls away. “Not yet baby... You gotta earn it.”

 

_Earn it? How-_ You cry out and drop your legs for the soft expanse of silk fabric beneath you as he presses two fingers into your pussy. So much, so fast, is new to you. None of your mates have ever attempted to prep you so fast. Then again you’ve never been this worked up and sensitive before, so they glide right in. So deep his knuckles brush against your folds.

 

“Pick your legs back up and spread them again or I’ll stop.” Hongjoong growls angrily into your ear and you’re quick to do as your told, not wanting his fingers to leave their place of residence. “Mmmm that’s a good girl...” He begins pumping his fingers in and out a lot quicker than you’re used to. So quick you can hear a loud squelching sound each time they thrust into your gushing sex. Your body bounces slightly and it elicits a moan from your quivering lips. He’s so rough but it feels  _so good_ , you can’t help but buck you hips in tandem with his thrusts. A fire starting to burn in the pit of your belly. “Who gives you pleasure?” Hongjoong hums.

 

You don’t have to think twice.

 

“Y-You do alpha...” You stutter, eyes lulling back as he presses in a third finger and exchanges pace for force.

 

“Who do you spread your legs for?” Hongjoong grinds his hard cock against your entrance. Impatiently trying to fit it in with his fingers. The extra pressure causes the fire burning in you to roar with excitement. Oh god you want him to do that again.

 

“Y-You alpha...” You moan, gutteral, wanting more of a stretch that he is so happy to give you when you don’t give him the answer he craves.

 

“ _Only me._  You spread your legs for  _only me_  (Y/N).” He pounds a fourth finger into you and starts scissoring you open. “Right?” Every time his fingers spread you, you let out a wonton moan of satisfaction. Unable to do anything else in your mental state, your body convulses and jolts under his touch, riding him to your hearts content. At some point you swear you can see stars behind your eyelids.

 

In all honestly, you two haven’t even started yet but you know you must already look like a wreck. Sex crazed eyes, sweat dripping down your whole body and hair messed up, yet Hongjoong doesn’t seem to care. He pleasures you and continues to wreck you all the same. You’re really doing a number on him.

 

His eyes are rimmed with a red hunger, and his touch is impatient and needy. It’s as if he wants to get this part over as soon as possible so he can fuck you to bits.

 

“O-Oh.... Oh yeah! Alpha! Please don’t stop! Don’t stop!” You find yourself begging, all morals going out the window as your mind hazes over and it’s your inner wolf, your primal sides, time to shine. “Rrrrrrr fuck... alpha... yes you... only you... fuckkkkkkkk...” Your hips bump and grind against his cock that’s centimeters away from breaching your stretched hole and nuzzle into the soft kisses he places on your jawline. “F-fuck... i want you...” You probably look like a sex crazed omega bitch right now, but you’ll do anything at this point to get what you want. “P-Please...  _please-_

 

“What luck, I got a nice present for you right here baby girl,” Hongjoong slides his fingers out of you and up and down his hard cock, lathering himself up with your juices to comply with your wishes and his needs. “You want alpha’s cock?” He pants roughly, stroking himself to your wrecked form and needy pleas, so that there’s a golf ball sized knot forming at the base of his shaft. “You want alpha to fuck you?”

 

All you can let out is a long groan. Yes, you want just that and he knows it. But he wants to hear you say it.

 

“(Y/N), answer me.” The dirty blonde abandons your teasing and tightly grabs your hips, yanking you down so that the tip of his cock is pressed against your pussy. “Tell big daddy alpha what you want and  _maybe_  he’ll give it to you.”

 

“I-I...” Your lip quivers in line with your body at his deep voice, “I...” You don’t know why you’re hesitating... no, it’s more like you can’t  _remember._ Mind too hazy from pleasure and hooked on the look your alpha is giving you, dark yet filled with an undertone of warmth you want to get close to. So you answer in hopes of getting a taste of it, you whine, “I... Alpha, I want you to fuck me...”

 

“Now what’s the magic word?” Hongjoong teases with a chuckle, spreading your legs with his knees and tangling his hands in your hair, getting ready to pull. You swallow hard, feeling the tip of his cock press in and oblige without a second thought, needing that fill.

 

“P-please-“ The word doesn’t even get to tumble out of your mouth before he’s slamming into you with feral growl after growl. Your hands abandon their post at your shaking legs and are quick to wrap around and dig into your alpha’s shoulder blades, “A-alpha! A-alpha!”

 

As expected, Hongjoong growls loud and deep in return, too busy fucking you to give a real response. “A-alpha…! Yes alpha yes!” Is all you can manage to scream out as the burn in your gut becomes too much, too quickly, and you hurl yourself over the edge and cum around his brutalizing cock. He continues to thrust blindly into you through it. So caught up in his rut, biting deep down into the ridge of your ear, he doesn’t even give you a chance to recover, and it’s only a matter of seconds before the building burn in your core is back.

 

The slap of skin fills the large bedroom, mingled amongst your moans and whimpers and the aggressive panting of your alpha fucking you into submission- “O-Oh F-Fuck…! Alpha! Yes! Fill me!” You cry out and arch your back as he cums on your command, warm fluids filling up your insides, but this is only the beginning.

 

That’s just the warm up: the aphrodisiac fluid a Pureblood releases before breeding to make sure their partner enjoys their fuck as much as possible. In other words, the better fuck they get, the less they’ll fight to get away. It’s just biology. The fluid sloshes around as he continues to pound into you.

 

Panting hot in your ear as he builds both of you to your next orgasms, Hongjoong’s nose suddenly scrunches as he breathes in deeply, snarling, finding what you had hoped he wouldn’t bother.

 

“A-alpha please…!” You yelp as he yanks your head back and soils Namjoon’s claim mark on your shoulder with his sharp canines. He bites into it with a territorial growl and twist of his jaw, digging in and flooding your whole body with pleasureful pain. He’s overriding Namjoon’s primary claim by desecrating it. It’s necessary for him to do since he’s going to mate with you, but he’s doesn’t think about how it’s effecting you while he does it.

 

And boy does it effect you.

 

As his teeth twist into the wound, indenting his own canines into you to complete the override, a small part of you breaks in the process. Tears start to stream down your face, not because his thrusts have become more ragged and forceful. No, it’s because as his jaw slowly imprints on you, your life bond with Namjoon’s is shattering into a million pieces. It’s cutting all ties you’ve had with him, mental and physical, making you feel empty inside. You need something to fill this hole in your heart that’s opened up. You need to be knotted by Hongjoong,  _now,_ or you feel like you might die from how empty you feel.

 

As quick as the pain spread, it disappears and you gasp, feeling the full effects of being an unmated omega in an alphas embrace for the first time in  _years._ With your override complete, your body lightens as if enveloped in feathers and clouds, and the dam of fire in your gut bursts once more.

 

You cum around his cock again with a jolt and dig your nails into his skin, making him bite down harder. It’s only when you let out a long drawn out whine in return, that Hongjoong recovers from his possessive stunt, removes his teeth from your shoulder, and laps at your wound to help it close. The slow drag of his tongue against your burning flesh is delicious but it’s over too soon. You whine as he pulls back, hips continuing to rut into your struggling-to-keep-up state and he licks your blood off of his lips, “Don’t get too comfortable baby... We still got a few more rounds before the finale.”

 

“Alpha... alpha...” You want to give him a real answer but this is really all you can manage. Luckily the look in your eyes is enough of an answer for him. The look of pure unadulterated lust.

 

“You’ve been such a good girl for alpha... You’re taking me so well...” Hongjoong pounds the words into you and curses, arms shaking as he grips your hips and grazes his lips against yours. Fuck, is he close again already- “Here’s your reward baby.” Another wave of warm cum shoots into you as he snaps his hips forward; the wave meant for fertilizing your womb. So it’s a lot larger load than the last.

 

His seed floods you, stretches you to your limits, makes your stomach protrude and strain. It’s doing its job and fertilizing you well, you can feel your insides burning up as it’s absorbed into your uterine walls. You want to scream, overwhelmed by the pleasured pain running up your body, of your nerves tingling like sparklers on the fourth of July, of the stretching your womb, but are too busy lapping at the blood on Hongjoong’s tongue as he kisses you and eagerly swallows up your cries to distract you from it.

 

“Shhhh baby... shhh...” He grinds his release into your throbbing, aching pussy and delves his tongue into your eager mouth as you gasp for relief. “It’ll go away soon... give it a minute...”

 

_What did he say? Oh, it doesn’t matter..._ You can’t hear him or feel the pain anymore, because you’re so enthralled by the fact that he’s kissing you again and again. You’ve finally gotten what you desired and can’t help but kiss back greedily, loving the way his plush lips slot against yours like matching puzzle pieces. How soft they feel melding against your dry lips. The taste of iron is thick as you wrap your tongue around his, moaning his name like the little bitch in heat that you are.

 

“Fuck baby...” Hongjoong growls and snaps forward again, milking himself of the last few drops of his second orgasm. “You’re going to kill me...” Oh wow, that’s laughable. You, killing him? If anything, by the end of the night he might actually fuck you to death if he’s not careful.

 

After a few more kisses and soft praises in your ear, the pouch protruding from your stomach starts to disappear as Hongjoong said it would, but even so, you don’t think you can take anymore. It’s not that you’re weak, no sir, you would love several more good fucks, but your body... well... it’s beginning to get heavy with fatigue. It can only take so much abuse. “Alpha... please... no more...” You beg and are immediately silenced by his lips, “Mmmmpphhh... Mmmmphhhh!!!”

 

His pace picks up again. Energy suddenly renewed because of your lack of it, “My omega...” Hongjoong’s swiftly removes your claws from his back, which you’re sure will scar later because of how tight you were holding on, with a hiss and pins them above your head. He laces your fingers together and sighs as he thrusts desperately into you, chasing his third orgasm of the night, “Baby girl... you’re going to look so good swollen with our pups...” More kisses as you bring your legs up to wrap around his waist like a koala bear, holding on for dear life the only way you can right now.

 

Pups? Ah... right... that tiny detail your wolf was trying to have you forget so it could get in as many good fucks as possible... It’s too late to stop him, but you whimper anyways, hoping he’ll come to his senses and pull out.

 

“H-Hong... H-Hongjoong...!” You sob and your legs give out, unable to gather enough energy to hold on. Submitting, you spread your jello legs and allow him a better angle to thrust in at as a peace offering for your request, “P-Please... just fuck me, don’t breed me... i ... i don’t... no... no pups... I-

 

“Gonna... gonna breed you so so good...” The alpha pants, accepting your offering and using it to bury himself deeper into your pussy with each demanding thrust. He gives you nothing but a growl in return. “Gonna make you burst with my seed... you’re mine (Y/N)... Gonna fill you so full you’ll beg to be bred... over... and over again...” As much as you hate to admit it, that sounds really  _really_ good. The only problem is, you hate kids.

 

Guess you’ll have to run and get Plan B at the store after this. If he and the rest of his pack will even let you leave afterwards that is. Oh who are you kidding, you’re more likely going to be bedridden in pain, or busy with scheduled breeding sessions for the next few days until your heat is over. After all, Hongjoong said everyone in this pack would get a chance with you. You’ll be having one of this pack’s alpha’s pups, so you better get used to the thought of birthing some within the next few months.

 

But you can’t... you really can’t...

 

Even in the haze of your heat, the little pitter patter of feet running through the halls of this (what you can only assume is an) enormous penthouse, the whining, the crying, the possible  _days_  with no sleep, is like a scourge to you. Undesired, along with the thought of carrying them. Yet, here Hongjoong is, about to fuck a whole litter into you and you can’t find the willpower and strength to want to fight him off-

 

“Fuckkkkkkk (Y/N)...” Hongjoong groans, loud and drawn out as he pops his baseball sized knot into your clenching pussy and cums dry, panting like a marathon runner. You only groan low in return this time, spent and are locked into him now for the long run, as the third orgasm of a Pureblood is dry and solely for the purpose of expanding their knot to capture their prey. “Fuck... you’re so good.. so good (Y/N)... grrrrr...”

 

“Mmm... ah... Hongjoong... Hongjoong...” Whimper after whimper is whispered amongst heavy pants as you try to stop yourself from coming right after him. But it’s kind of hard when he wraps his arms around you gently and pulls you up and onto him with your legs spread at his sides, sitting on his lap like a Princess.

 

With a smile, Hongjoong twirls his fingers lazily through your hair, “Cum for alpha baby girl, go on,” and moans into your ear, bucking his hips into you so you don’t have to be told twice. White fluids explode from you, all over his cock as you cum with an arch of your back and a throw back of your head, crying up to the ceiling in overstimulated pain.

 

Your body feels like it’s breaking apart. The pain between your legs is now not because you don’t have a knot between them, but because you’ve been fucked more times in one sitting then ever before. When your panting calms down, your hands weakly grasp as his sides and you rest your head on his shoulder, “Alpha, please... no... more... too much... hurts...” You beg him with all the voice you have left in you, but, like before, he doesn’t seem to hear you; or he could be refusing to hear you now that you think about it, because he hears you all the other times you scream his name.

 

“Grrrrr..... rrrrrr..... mine... my omega.... my breeding bitch.” Hongjoong swivels his hips and screws his knot deeper into your clenching and unclenching pussy, looking for your G-spot. “Gonna fuck you up... knot you so hard you’ll beg me for more...” You whimper more pleas for him to stop that not even you can hear, and let out a strangled moan as he spreads your cheeks and thrusts up into you.

 

The room is starting to spin, nothing is heard except both of your moans and pants and nothing is felt except the rivets of pleasure coursing up your body with each thrust and the pain of his claws digging into your ass. Your body suddenly feels numb, and you bounce on his lap with little to no control, just taking him over and over again like a good little omega.

 

**_“(Y/N)... (Y/N) (Y/N) (Y/N)...”_** A primal and throaty voice growls your name into your sensitive ears and you tense around Hongjoong’s cock, realizing what’s about to happen; why you’re suddenly feeling this way.

 

“No...” You sob, tears whelming up in your eyes as you try to fight against your Pureblood biology and the aphrodisiacs sloshing around in your warm, worn in cunt. This is what you’ve been dreading. The final stage of your good fuck gone sour.

 

He’s going to shift.

 

Hongjoong’s wolf is about to make it’s appearance and complete the mating ceremony and breeding. You’ll be filled with a litter of pups in less than ten minutes, if he takes his time that is. If not, well then-

 

You shiver at the thought, and a renewed sense of fight in you burns bright. Brighter than the burning flame in your gut. Pushing at his chest, trying to pry yourself from him, you find the strength to raise your head off his shoulder and start shifting on his lap to try and pop off his momentarily small knot. “S-Stop... Alpha... no... no pups...” You can feel his knot start to slip from you as you struggle but your smile of relief falls away as he wraps his beastly arms around you and forces you back down on his rock hard cock... wait... when did he get so... hairy...?

 

**_“Yes... pups...”_ **

 

Blood red eyes glare up at you as you’re wrestled back into submission.

 

His snout rams itself into your neck, digging it’s canines into your sweat gland as a warning to surrender to him or be punished with a harsher fucking than what he’s already giving you.

 

Claws, actual wolf claws, sharper than knives puncture the skin of your ass and make you cry out in pain.

 

He’s already half transformed.

 

He’s already half-

 

He-

 

“NO!!” Your adrenaline spikes and in a panicked frenzy, you start to punch and kick the alpha, desperate to escape your breeding. “HONGJOONG NO! PLEASE!” You scream and beg with tears in your eyes but it’s no use, there’s nothing that can stop him now. You’re too late, and worse, your little outburst has made him angry. Which means that now this will only be worse for you.

 

**_“(Y/N)...”_** Hongjoong swivels you on his lap and slams you face down into the sheets you had previously admired. He props your ass up in the air with his spare paw and smacks it, making you cry out in pain.  ** _“BAD GIRL.”_** He does it again,  ** _“BAD.”_** and again,  ** _“BAD.”_** And again. Each whimper you let out grows more and more quiet, muffled into the creaking bed as your will to resist dies down. “ ** _Stay_**.” His wolf snarls and your heart skips a beat, accepting the command.

 

Your body shudders and he lets your neck go so you can turn your head and breath. But also because he knows you won’t resist anymore. Because you can’t. Not when he’s used his alpha voice on you. You were hoping he wouldn’t, that he wasn’t this determined to make you his, but you were sorely mistaken. Now that you can’t even think about escaping, your hands find security in the pillow under your head and death-grip it, “Alpha... please... I’m sorry...” Calloused paws push on the bridge of your back, and your ass rises to please him.

 

“Alpha... alpha please, I’m sorry,” You beg harder, your claws tearing at the unfortunate pillow in their grasp. He’s getting ready to breed you. You can feel it in the pulse of his cock being choked by your walls. “Please have mercy. I beg you...” The least you can do now is make this less hard on yourself, so you submit yourself to him and unclench your pussy as an offering.

 

“ ** _God has mercy...”_** There’s a snap and crackle of bones from behind you. Warm fur tickles your back and the backs of your legs as the sharp tearing of fabric, most likely the leather jeans you loved so much on the man, fills the room. It’s blood chilling, makes your body freeze up and your breath hitch. The beautiful man you fell into bed with is changing and you’re glad you can’t see it. Well, not completely. His wolf is  _huge,_ and its snout hangs past your shoulder, drool dripping onto your feverish skin as he snarls,  ** _“I don’t.”_**

 

The first snap of his hips has you reeling and gasping like a fish out of water.

 

The second makes your body scream in pain as his knot expands to fill what little space you’ve given him and more.

 

And the third, has you crying for his wolf to stop.

 

This isn’t Hongjoong anymore. It’s his inner wolf and he’s not exactly the most gentle beast. Has it been a while since he’s found someone suitable to fuck because he’s really not holding back. He’s ramming into you so hard you can feel blood start to trickle down between your legs. You know it’s blood because it’s sure not cum. There’s a nice tennis ball keeping all that inside you.

 

Your legs kick spastically with his wolfs efforts to get better leverage and burrow its dick deeper into you. Its both an act of impulse and an effort to try and accommodate his new, much larger furry form pounding you from behind.

 

It burns for you to breath because you’re panting so hard, but at least you’ve learned to time your exhales with his thrusts. Makes this whole situation a little easier to handle. Every once in a while his wolf will nibble your neck as a show of affection and to ask if you’re okay. To which all you can respond with is a soft buck of your hips against the feverish thudding of his beastly body against your small human form.

 

You’re not okay in the slightest but it’s not like you can stop him.

 

Your inability to shift in this moment makes this that much harder on you too. If you were to shift though, your pups would be born with the inability to shift into human form. And that’s a big no no. He can’t have that happening. So to keep you from shifting, Hongjoong digs his claws into your shoulders and presses you into the mattress, keeping you oxygen deprived, light headed and free of any distracting thoughts as he nears his victory lap.

 

“Hongjoong...” You whine, long and pathetic, grinding into his deep thrusts. “Hongjoong... knot... knot....” The words try to come out but it’s hard for you to keep focus without enough oxygen. When you call for it, his knot throbs and expands slowly, making you sob happily, “Ooooh god~ yes~ oh yes alpha’s knot~ fuck me baby fuckkkk...”

 

Your eyes lull around in your skull, and you can’t keep your body up anymore. It actually happened a little awhile ago, but you were so preoccupied with how overwhelming his wolf is, that you didn’t notice it’s Hongjoong’s paws that are holding your pussy up high enough for him to fuck now. You have no power left in your frail form, no sanity/common sense, and find yourself begging to be knotted and fucked harder with every breath you’re allowed to take.

 

Now it’s just you and him. Or should you say, you and his knot, because holy fuck is it big-

 

“Alpha... alphaaaaaaa knot meeeee knottt meeee pleaseeee pleaseeee IwantyourpupsIwantyourpupsIwantyoufuckpleaseeeee...” Your quiet moan sets his body on fire and he’s more determined than ever to give you what he assumes the both of you want. His wolf growls and snarls in your ear as his thrusts grow more impatient and spastic. Slapping.. so much slapping echoes throughout the room the faster he pounds you. You can feel his knot swelling to the size of a softball as you let out a feeble whine of pain, but he doesn’t stop. Then again why would he?

 

**_“(Y/N)...”_** Hongjoong’s wolf barks, his cock pulsing so hard within you that you swear you can feel it in your fingertips.  ** _“(Y/N).”_**

****

“OH GOD YES ALPHA!!!” You gasp, trying to control the wolf inside you but failing immensely. It’s so enthralled and entranced it’s taking you over and starting to reply for you. “Y-YES ALPHA!!!”

 

**_“TAKE IT!!!”_** Hongjoong howls, blood red determination in his eyes,  ** _“TAKE MY KNOT!”_**

****

“Ohhhh yes baby daddy~!!! Oh yesssss give it to me~!!!” This is it. He’s going to come undone. In an attempt to brace yourself, you tear into his mattress with your tiny claws and sink your canines into your pillow friend. And just in time too.

 

**_“(Y/N)!!!!!”_ **

A loud pop vibrates in your oversensitive ears as Hongjoong’s knot snaps fully into you, buries itself balls deep.

 

Then an even louder blood curling howl echoes throughout the room. A victory howl. A howl that warns the other men in the house that you’ve been claimed and are under his care/authority now, and a warning that he’s the only one who can give permission to the other alphas to breed you. You’re his property now. He’s your primary mate.

 

The rush of hot and sticky cum is quick to follow his roar of triumph. It paints your insides white and fills and expands your throbbing womb that struggles to keep up with how much it needs to stretch to accommodate all it’s being given. The amount of cum bursting into you is so painful, tears start to run down your face.

 

It won’t stop, god make it stop-

 

Yes, then there’s you.

 

Poor whining, convulsing, crying and blissed out,  _you_.

 

It burns like hell. The stretching, the thick fluid filling you, the pain in your knot filled cervix, your whole body. Everything you are, everything being forced on you, including Hongjoong’s body that encases you like a shell, burns like hell.

 

But as the howling ceases, and Hongjoong’s snout comes into view, all of that changes.

 

Pain turns into pleasure.

 

Your new LifeMate buries his sharp canines into the spot on your sweat glands that he scouted out earlier and you come undone. When you cum for the fourth(? Yeah the fourth. Sounds about right) time tonight, you burst, quite literally. Before his knot can adjust to the extra space your unclenching cervix has allowed, a thick wave of boiling semen explodes out and all over you two.

 

“Hongjoong…! Hongjoong…! OOOOHohmygodohmygodohmygodholyfuckingshitjesuschristFCUK!!!!!!!!” A menacing grumble from Hongjoong wills your limp body frozen and he bites down harder, burning his claim into your glands. “ALPHA!!! A-ALPHA!!” You scream, the area where he’s biting is on fire. Literally. Red embers ignite under the surface of your skin, embedding his PureBlood seal into you, preventing you from being overwritten ever again. “I LOVE YOU!!! I LOVE YOU ALPHA!!!!!” The wolf in you screams out, “Alpha~!!!”

 

There’s a deep rumble against your shoulder in approval, praising you for your submission and then his tongue is lapping at the deep wound, healing it. “ ** _Good girl... good girrrrrrrrrrrl....”_** The large wolf heaves, rolling you both onto your sides and spooning you with it’s big hairy form, grunting with each pulse of his cock emptying into you. “ ** _Good girrrrlll... good girl for alpha....”_**

****

Lord knows how fucking exhausted you are so he should also know Hongjoong won’t allow you to sleep until his knot slips from you. So you lay compliantly and snuggle back into the dark brown wolf, secretly loving how safe you feel embraced by him and wishing you could kiss Hongjoong’s human form senseless as a thank you for the passionate fuck you’ve been gifted. But since his wolf will be around for a while, making that impossible for the time being, you settle for a thank you. “Yes alpha... yes I’m a good girl... all yours now... all yours... thank you alpha...” Your chest heaves, body growing steadily more and more heavy as he continues to empty himself into you.

 

As Hongjoong grunts and thrusts weakly through his final drawn out orgasm, you wrap your feather light arms around your protruding stomach that, now that you’re thinking about it, anyone looking at you would say you’re at least three months pregnant.

 

A long sigh passes through your lips.

 

Hongjoong’s a good wolf.

 

He’s licking you in all the places he can reach and humming softly, trying to relax you and be extra careful not to move too much so that you stay as comfortable as possible. You hear a voice in the back of your mind, soft and sweet, and blush as you realize it’s his. You forgot that this was a part of LifeMating. Namjoon never impeded on your thoughts, never dwelled in your mind because he respected your personal space. But... for some reason when Hongjoong does it, you’re okay with it and want him to stay.

 

The dirty blonde laughs softly, reassuring you everything’s going to be fine now and that you’re such a good and glowing omega; that you’re doing such a good job hoarding his seed in your womb. The praises make your face heat up in a deep red blush you can’t hide from the wolf now that you’re becoming mentally and physically connected.

 

Maybe it won’t be so bad? Hongjoong seems like he’ll be a good father to your pups.

 

“A-alpha...” You cover your grinning face, embarrassed and he rumbles a response quite like a laugh but you can’t quite be sure because it’s cut off by a deeper, guttural growl. A possessive growl. A growl meant to warn someone not to come any closer. But... there’s only the two of you in the room so... who...

 

Hongjoong raises his head to his bedroom door, his ears perked, and snarls, clacking his teeth together,  ** _“I KNOW YOU’RE THERE.”_** When there’s no response, you’re yanked upright, back against his furry chest so he can glare at the door. You groan as the action makes his cemented knot shift in you. The tight friction burns like hell, and Hongjoong is quick to apologize with a lick behind your ear,  ** _“OBEY YOUR ALPHA. COME IN AND EXPLAIN YOURSELF.”_**

****

Another brief moment of silence passes. With the way your alpha’s heartbeat thuds against your back, and his thick musk fills the room, you know his threats are promises. Fortunately though, this is one he doesn’t have to keep.

 

The door creaks open, wafting in a familiar featherlight, sweet scent you’re ashamed to admit you can’t resist even in the presence of your new LifeMate; even after hours of merciless fucking.

 

This time it’s your heart rate that can be felt.

 

Your lavender scent that floods the air and masks your alphas.

 

Your begging cunt that is warned to calm down by a clacking of Hongjoong’s canines.

 

You can’t help it that you’re presenting yourself to the other alpha without his permission. Don’t forget (how could you forget?) your inner wolf’s a cock slut. Plus, the smell is so so sweet and filled with concern, so laced with adoration and curiosity that you cannot help but get a little hot and heavy breathing it in. You crave a taste of it-

 

Another clack of Hongjoong’s jaws, and a thrust of his knot halts your thoughts. You whimper and lay limp in his hold, reassuring him you’ll heed his warning this time. It’s not a satisfactory enough answer though. You can tell by how heavy he’s breathing into the crook of your neck that he wants a little more as an apology, but it will have to do for now because the door handle turns and unlocks not a moment later.

 

Before he even enters the room, both of you know who’s been eavesdropping on you. Hongjoong’s large wolf paws wrap around and hug you to him tightly, possessively, as the red streaked voyuer shuffles in with his eyes diverted to the carpet in an act of submission and shame.

 

**_“YOU W_** **ere** eavesdropping...”Hongjoong snarls. Wait, Hongjoong? “Do I need to remind you who is in charge, San? Your disrespectful eavesdropping will not go unpunished.”

 

Your inner wolf wags it’s tail happily as the fur at your back slowly turns into soft skin, toned abs and a wide chest that press into you. The body holding you is no longer beastly grotesque, nor covered in fur. It’s human.

 

_Yes! It’s Hongjoong_! Chocolate eyed, black nail polish wearing, plush lipped Hongjoong. You want to embrace him and kiss him all over, show him how thankful you are for his mark, his love, but this doesn’t seem like the best time.

 

While the swelling is going down, you’re still connected and his arms are still wrapped tightly around your protruding stomach which- Fuck did it get bigger? It must have, because Hongjoong’s knot hasn’t finished emptying into you yet. Fuck what are you four months looking now?

 

You can only begin to imagine how it’s going to go down when he has to pull out. Will he shove a plug up into your womb to keep it all in, or will he make you get on your knees and spread your legs so he can watch it all flood out and pool around you? That second one sounds a lot more enticing to you than it should.

 

The shaking alpha stands at the foot of the bed and refuses to look up at your tangled, naked forms, “I-I’m sorry alpha...” He whimpers and shifts in place with his hands in his pockets. His face is burning a bright red and the pheromones that have been tickling your nose smell a lot sweeter up close.

 

_Wait... was he...?_  You know you shouldn’t look below his waist because of what Hongjoong might do if he catches you but you can’t help it. Your eyes wander down and confirm your suspicions.

 

“I-I couldn’t help it...” There’s a tent so tall in his pants that not even a thick fleece blanket could cover it up. San had been listening in on your private mating session and getting off to it. Well, he’d been trying to. Seeing as there is still a very large bulge in his leather jeans, he didn’t get to finish before Hongjoong sniffed him out.

 

You’re kind of glad though. The picture of perfection standing in front of you is drop dead breathtaking. Hair sweat napped, swollen bottom lip between his teeth, eyes still burning red (signifying he’s still aroused. As if the sex pheromones he’s emitting and dwindling your self-restraint with weren’t an enough hint), and skin brushed red and bothered. You swallow hard and eye him all over. Oh who are you kidding, you’re mostly checking out his dick.

 

San follows your gaze and his face explodes into an embarrassed blush. As he quickly covers it, a rush of sweet pheromones hit you like a freight train.

 

Did... did he just reciprocate your presenting?

 

OH HELL YES. Your wolf howls with delight and you squirm in Hongjoong’s arms, a little aroused by the fact he’s done so so shamelessly in front of your mate. Then again you’re no better. You’re hopped up on his sugar sweet drugs and are in the same boat. God you want a taste of the young alpha... just a little bit... just a little, not a lot... that’s not too much to ask for right?

 

Hongjoong growls behind you but your thoughts drown him out.

 

You whimper at the thought of San’s body pressed against you, of his teeth claiming a part of your body for his own, of his coral lips meshing with yours, of his wolf’s knot plugging you up nice and snuggly warm, and of the sweet nothings he would most likely whisper in your ear.

 

All while forgetting who exactly you’re in the arms of.

 

A sharp pain in your shoulder turns your whimpers into full blown cries of agony as your jealous mate attempts to bite you into submission again. If it didn’t work the first time though, what makes him think it’ll work this time? No... this isn’t a show of dominance. This, you realize as Hongjoong’s eyes burrow into San’s quivering form, is a show of  _ownership_.

 

San tenses at your outburst and then shifts uncomfortably. The thought of interrupting your punishment seems to be crossing his mind, but he knows better, so he doesn’t go through with it.

 

“Heel omega.” Hongjoong warns you. By the tone of his voice, you can tell this is your final warning.

 

The alpha is beyond pissed off that you are eyeing up the younger alpha in his presence and even more pissed off that your inner wolf is presenting to him and wants to mate with him. It’s not like you can control that second part though. Punish your wolf for wanting another good fuck but don’t hate the vessel for loving herself some eye candy.

 

“A-alpha... s-sorry alpha... sorry...” Pleas string softly from your lips and please your mate enough for him to relinquish his canines from your glands. Solving that problem though, only brings up another. Your little submissive act breaks open another vile of San’s sweet smelling aura, and has your wolf whining once more, “Mmmm alpha... alphaaaaa... sweet... so sweet...” Calling out to San shamelessly.

 

You brace for another bite to the neck as the words fall from your lips, but it doesn’t come.

 

The look on San’s face though makes you worry. He looks completely and utterly horrified and terrified at the same time. It makes you wonder what kind of expression Hongjoong is making behind you. As the thought crosses your mind, San’s face grows pale. It’s as if his soul is leaving his body, and you quickly come to the conclusion you do not wish to find out.

 

Too bad your wish is granted anyways.

 

“What a slutty omega you are,” Hongjoong’s hands slide down your stomach and caress your trembling thighs. Such a gentle touch for such nasty words... “Wouldn’t you agree San?” The alpha in questions gaze shoots up to his superior and you gasp as Hongjoong aggressively yanks your legs apart and formally presents your cock filled core to him. “See how she’s sucking me in and taking my cock? So greedy yeah? But I bet she can take a little more. What do you think?” San shifts as if he wants to look away. Look away and run to the next town over, or bury his head in the floor like an ostrich, but he doesn’t.

 

He just stands there with an intent gaze that completely contrasts the fact that he’s shaking like a newborn deer.

 

Is Hongjoong using his alpha influence on him?

 

“I uhhh... I  _think_... she is quite the specimen,” San stutters, shifting uncomfortably with his hands still in his pockets as he oh so obviously tries to hold down his boner. Your body can’t help but throb with need in response to him. You wonder what his knot would feel like nestled in between your folds-

 

“Want to give her a go?”

 

...what?

 

Six words. Six words strung together to create a simple sentence, make you break out into a hot and bothered state. It makes your pulse skyrocket once more and your inner wolf howl to be sated by the younger alpha. You both want his knot, so much it’s not even funny.

 

Hongjoong is so possessive of you that he gloated about being knotted to you, showcased it even. So why... why has that suddenly changed? Why is Hongjoong suddenly so willing to give you to San?

 

You have no clue, but are so focused on their back and forth that you do not dwell on it any longer than you already have.

 

“Are you... are you serious alpha?” Thankfully San has the wits to ask what’s on your own mind.

 

“Very.” Hongjoong hums and bucks his hips into you. You let out a wonton moan, the fire in your gut threatening to spark to life once more as he grabs your chin, and yanks your head to the side, licking his claim on you slowly. “You want to know what she tastes like, don’t you? You want to hear her scream your name as she cums around your cock?” Hongjoong’s grip on you tightens, and his knot softens inside you.

 

Which is weird...

 

It should still be hard. It’s only been a fraction of the time a PureBlood’s knot should last... which means he’s willing himself to slow down...

 

What... what is he planning-

 

“That’s why you were eavesdropping isn’t it?” Your mate kisses up your neck and bites into your cheek playfully. You raise your hands from your stomach and reach back, tangling your hands in Hongjoong’s long hair and pulling softly through your moans. You’re just doing what feels right in this situation; doing what your wolf wants. You don’t really care about how awkward this intimacy must be making San feel.

 

This treatment is a nice change from the abuse you just took, so you’ll take it even with an audience. You’ll lap up whatever aftercare you can get from the alpha male, because who knows when you’ll get it again.

 

San shifts again, appearing a bit more antsy than before and pinches his nose, trying to muffle your overwhelming scent that has him so turned on his canines are throbbing. Is he really thinking of accepting Hongjoong’s offer? Oh god your wolf hopes so. “I... I don’t know what you’re talking about-

 

“Oh I think you do...” Hongjoong’s voice deepens assertively, knowing he’s right. Your hands glide back down to your stomach and you sigh. Men.

 

“I don’t-

 

“ **You do.”**

 

The younger alpha’s gaze hardens and so does your lady boner. San’s red eyes have suddenly turned dark and dangerous and holy fuck your wolf is thrashing around in your mind like a sex crazed beast. You need to be held by this alpha right now or you might just go crazy with lust.

 

“Fine, I do.” San grits his teeth and wills himself still. There’s no trace of embarrassment or awkwardness in his features anymore. All the emotions he’s conveying right now are straightforward and... in a way, sexy as fuck. The little shift of his weigh onto one side as he shrugs his shoulder just about does you in.

 

“I’m sorry, what was that?” Hongjoong cackles low into your ear as he drop your legs and his hands delve between them, spreading your swollen folds with his cold fingertips. A little cum escapes from you as he does so and boy does it smell SO good. A mixture of both of your juices, it gives off a lavender and chestnut scent.

 

A scent that makes San’s pupils blow up in interest, “I said, I know what you’re talking about...” and has him licking his lips with want. “I was thinking about fucking her...”

 

“Oh really?” The older alpha tsk’s sarcastically making San choke on a growl. Note to self, he hates being teased, and it’s actually kind of cute. The pout on his face is so freaking cute, like a whiddle puppy dog, it makes you swoon.

 

“Can I fuck her or not?” San cuts to the chase, eyes flaring up with want. Now it’s his turn to return the favor and eye you up and down hungrily like you had just done to him.

 

“It’ll be a snug fit but,” Hongjoong adjusts the way you’re both positioned just a little bit so he has more pillow to lay back on, and whispers on your ear roughly, “I’m sure our little breeding bitch won’t mind hm?” You blush deeply and try to form any kind of response but they all die on the tip of your tongue. There are no words to describe how shocked you are because he thinks they’ll both fit in you, and needy you are to have them try, so you whimper. “Well (Y/N), do you mind?”

 

The question is only a courtesy. If you say yes then that’s that and if you say no, he’ll use his alpha voice to make you say yes. So you cut out the middle man and shake your head softly. Its not like a refusal was ever on the tip of your tongue anyways. This offer is too tempting to turn down. “N-No alpha...”

 

“No,  _what?_ ” Hongjoong teases your nipples and your moans of pleasure make San’s pupils slit and edge him closer as he slips his black t-shirt up and off. His tight ass now sits on the edge of the bed, and he hums softly while watching you stir in Hongjoong’s grip, hot and bothered.

 

“N-No I don’t mind...” You whine and arch your body to your mate’s burning touch that makes fireworks go off under your skin.

 

Hongjoong twists your ripe fruits a bit tighter between his fingers, reminding you once again who you belong to and how he controls everything you do, including who else in the pack you may sleep with. “You don’t mind what? What do you want baby girl?”

 

Another wonton moan escapes your lips and he rolls his hips and drags the tip of his swollen cock against your g-spot. He’s really not going to let you have this without some kind of punishment is he? FUCK- “I... I want to be fucked by him... Please alpha,” You swallow hard, maintaining eye contact as San’s nimble body starts making it’s way up the bed to you. If you didn’t know any better, right now he was a lion stalking his prey more than he was a wolf.

 

God those eyes... those violet eyes are so beautiful... they convey a million things at once, but one of them is clear: He wants you. “I-I... I want his knot alpha.” You cry out more to a sultry eyed San than your lover, “Please let me have his knot- AH~!”

 

Hongjoong pulls out slightly and the friction makes shocks of lightning run down your spine. It’s to make room for San’s cock. You’re sure of it. It’s not only because of the way Hongjoong’s holding you captive, it’s also because of the way the mental wavelength connecting you two is fluctuating. The way Hongjoong’s feeling right now is... sinfully devious.

 

“You hear that San? She wants your cock,” The words are kissed into the back of your neck. “Don’t keep our little bitch waiting yeah?” As if on command, San’s hands slide up your thighs, your stomach and settle under your teased breasts, massaging them with his lip between his teeth. “That’s it... good boy...” Hongjoong praises him, but for some reason, the young alpha looks conflicted and scared compared to before he touched you.

 

Unless... wait... are you going to be his first? Your wolf’s mouth waters at the thought of taking the handsome boy’s v card and claiming his cock for you own. But  _you’re_  looking at the bigger picture. If this will be San’s first time... he might not be able to control himself when he starts-

 

Your blood runs cold but your eyes still dance with his, unwavering as they examine the fear in his eyes being masked with pre-rut induced lust. San’s hands massage your breasts, kneading moan inducing, as Hongjoong’s hands slide down to hold your hips in place, and you realize why the alpha is scared.

 

He’s afraid he’ll end up hurting you since he won’t know how to control himself.

 

Now you know why Hongjoong is so willing to give you to the alpha after making such a big fuss. It’s because he knows San might end up being a bit too rough with you and send you crawling back into his arms for comfort. This... this is your punishment. Wow... What a fucking dick move. No pun intended.

 

“S-San... San...” You breath his name in and out, fire scalding every skin cell of yours that he touches. And fuck, that’s just about everywhere. His shaking hands scour down from your breasts, to your ribs, over Hongjoong’s hands to your thighs and stop there to grip tightly. “S-Sa-

 

“So beautiful... so soft... little omega...” The red streaked boy mutters and drags his claws up and down in tandem with Hongjoong’s soft kisses to the crook of your neck. Talk about sensory overload. Your body is hot wired right now, hyperaware and sensitive to everything being done to it. So even the littlest brush of their fingertips or lips against yours makes you moan in satisfaction-

 

“Mmmm...” San’s lips are softer than Hongjoong’s. While his were plush and soft like velvet, San’s remind you of a nice and warm fleece blanket ready to encase you and keep you safe. They capture yours and threaten to not let go. “Hah... San...” More hot breathing between kisses, “San... alpha...” You moan and it fuels his fire. He kisses you harder, ramming his lips against yours again and again as if they’ll disappear if he doesn’t. “Ahhh San... Mmmm~!”

 

“(Y/N),” When San moans your name back, your body melts. He’s given you a command of submission you’re happy to follow, guided by the feeling of arousal pooling in your gut for the fifth time tonight. His cute, high voice just got really  _really_ deep and  _growled_ for you. “(Y/N)...” He continues to rumble your name in between kisses until just a kiss isn’t enough and he needs more. “Such a bad girl...” His thumb grazes your parted, panting lips to make room for his tongue that dips in and grabs yours in a tight embrace.

 

Your eyes flutter, feeling his rough tongue scratch against the underside of your’s. It’s secretly nice. Soft and sweet and caring, he moans into your mouth and laps at your saliva, wanting as much of you to taste as he can get. San knows you’ll never be his, so he’s taking as much as he can get while he can, and you are a-ok with that.

 

Moaning through your fevered kisses, you can’t help but whine and shift on Hongjoong’s lap as the pooling in your gut starts to build to the point of being uncomfortable. You either need another nice warm filling or another knot in you, right now, to be satisfied.

 

But it’s not just any knot you want.

 

It’s San’s knot. And he knows it too.

 

Even though alpha’s are supposed to just breed their bitches and move onto the next suitable mate, as your eyes flutter, you catch a glimpse of San’s eyes twinkling with a different aura. Love? Lust? Concern? Devotion to you and only you ever since he laid eyes on you-

 

oh my god... he’s... he’s in your head... but... but how?

 

God you hope Hongjoong can’t hear what lewd things are being shared between your strange and sudden connection. The young alpha is about to make you come just from his sultry words. _“You’re such a good little omega for me... I’m gonna fuck a litter and a half into you. You’re going to be swollen with my pups. Mine._ ** _Mine._** _”_ He wraps your shaking legs around his waist and tangles his hands in your hair, pulling your head back to nibble on your collar bone. “ ** _My slutty little omega, I want to make you scream.”_** You whimper loudly, happy to oblige. Oblivious, Hongjoong hums happily, watching and admiring your willingness to be fondled and double fucked.

 

“I think she’s ready San...” Hongjoong mumbles, kissing your temple, “She’s practically begging for it with how wet she is.” Fuck he’s right, when did you start leaking? A small pool of cum is streaming out between your legs and pooling at San’s knees, but your eyes are quickly diverted to the young alpha’s knot staring you down. How the  _fuck_ are you supposed to take that monster when you’re already housing Hongjoong’s own colossal knot and brimming with his cum?

 

You swallow hard and your throat threatens to contract into a whimper, but San’s voice is quick to thrum along your mental connection and reassure you you can take it.

 

_“Relax baby girl... you’re going to be fine. Alpha won’t hurt you.”_ San’s tongue laps at your upper left arm where Yoongi’s bite is engraved in you and bites into it softly, reminding himself to bite here when he claims you.  _“(Y/N) I’m going to make you the happiest omega in the world...”_ He nibbles the promise into your jawline, yanks his zipper down and pops his rock hard cock out, pressing into your already occupied hole. The soft praises were meant to be a distraction from the burning stretch of your cervix walls but it isn’t enough.

 

“A-alpha! A-alpha! Hurts!” You whine until Hongjoong’s hand over your mouth muffles your cries of pain. “Mmmmph…!”

 

“Keep going pup,” The dirty blonde orders but San’s already pressing in deeper, wanting to feel the heat and friction of your abused walls. The alpha in him is awakening and is quick to take what it wants, overeager and overly horny since it’s its first time presenting itself.

 

_“Omega... omega.... breed.... mine... mine... omega...”_ San’s voice is gone now. In a split second, his wolf has shoved him into the recesses of his mind and taken control. Just the tip becomes his shaft sheathing itself in you and Hongjoong rips his hand away before you can bite into it to relieve some of the pain that’s coursing through your tiny abused body.

 

“S-San……!!! A-alpha p-please…!” Oh god you take it back. It doesn’t matter how much you want his knot, it’s- “I-It’s  _not going to fit!”_ Your words come out as a gasp.The young wolf ruts and grinds against you, placing his hands on your chest and pushing you into Hongjoong’s embrace as he tries to shimmy his knot around his leaders. Your body spasms can only be controlled so much by the tight hold your legs have around San’s waist, so you wrap your arms around his neck and dig you nails into his back to help control your shaking.

 

And San doesn’t like that one bit.

 

With one foul swoop, he pops his knot into your sore and smoldering core just above Hongjoong’s and has you arching your back and screaming out in pain as the tip of his cock breaks through into your womb. Burning. So much burning and searing pain runs up your body as his hips buck into you. Gasping, pleading for air and for him to stop wield you nothing but a cocky growl from Hongjoong behind you. He’s enjoying your pain; enjoying your punishment. This is a game to him. A game he’s good at winning.

 

“Hongjoong...” San whines, trying to thrust in and out of you. But he’s unable to unless Hongjoong moves with him. Yourbody moans and groans with each grind and prays to god he moves just to relieve some pressure. “Please... alpha...” This isn’t really the best time to be getting turned on by San groveling at Hongjoong’s feet and essentially begging for his release, but yet here you are. The pool in your gut grows. It’s heat far outweighing the burn of your stretch.

 

The power of pleasure-

 

“Please Hongjoong...” You find yourself pleading with San.

 

-is too much for you to bear.

 

And how could Hongjoong deny his newly appointed Queen her well deserved orgasm after being such a good little cockslut?

 

“(Y/N)...” Your King yanks on your hair, cursing as he pulls out and then slams back in with a grunt. “You’re such a bad girl...” You can feel their knots pulsing inside you, hard and fast, in tune with their shallow thrusts. The tell tale signs that your alphas are close to their orgasms. This won’t last much longer, and while you’re relieved you’ll finally get a well deserved break, you’re terrified at what cost it will be at. Every time they thrust into you, the basketball sized bulge in your abdomen swells and throbs. You don’t think anymore cum can fit in your belly, but maybe being a Pureblood Omega will help a little with that? God you hope so-

 

While Hongjoong and San’s wolf perform their final act, San’s tiny voice echoes in the back of your mind; trying not to be swallowed by the rough panting and labored growling of his wolf’s thoughts-

 

_“Fuck (Y/N)..._ ** _Fuck!_** _You’re so tight and warm around my knot.”_ San hisses through his teeth as Hongjoong’s knot grinds against his and edges him further in.  _“You’re going to be bursting with my seed. I’m going to ram my cock into you over and over again until your heat ends. Gonna breed you so good you won’t want another alpha’s cock. Not even Hongjoong.”_  The overstimulation makes your limp body jolt in their hold but you do not move.  _“And you...”_ Ultimately, you’re nothing more than a ragdoll at this point. A sex doll used solely for their pleasure.  _“You’re just going to take it...”_ Your eyes flutter at his next words, the syllables pool between your legs.  _“Because you’re a good little bitch. Isn’t that right, (Y/N).”_

“Oooooohhhh...” The slapping of both of their balls against your sex, the deep guttural pants, the cum pouring out of you as they thrust mercilessly into your crammed pussy, how San’s eyes haven’t left your’s since this all started, it’s getting to you. You too aren’t going to last much longer. “Oooohmygodohmygodohmygod Alpha don’t stop...!” You beg lazily as his rough lips crash against yours.

 

_“You want to cum at the same time?”_ San plays with your tongue, biting it softly.

 

“Yes...” You whimper and return his playfulness with as much energy as you have left, lapping at his plush bottom lip.

 

_“Then say it...”_ His thrusts quicken with Hongjoong’s. He’s waiting for you to-  _“Say my name...”_ before he lets himself unload into you. Hongjoong on the other hand has just tapped out and cum dry, heaving behind you and carding his hands through your locks with a light hum, completely satisfied for the first time tonight. Thank god he has nothing else to give because San’s knot feels like it has plenty to. And on the opposite side of the spectrum, you have no room to receive it. Your stomachs already blown to the size of a bowling ball, anymore will just-

 

“S-San...” You whine at the thought of streams of white sticky cum bursting out from between your legs; the fruits of a proper breeding.

 

“Louder...” He growls and massages your upper arm with his teeth, prepping your scar for his overriding.

 

“S- _SAN…!”_  You gasp, unsure if you can hold yourself together much longer. The pressure in your abdomen, the fire in your veins, they’re both about to blow in a fiery burst of cum and wonton moans any second-

 

“Fuckkkkkk yeah baby,” The young wolf gives one last hard thrust and clamps his jaw around your arm with a howl that you’re quick to return as his cums inside you like a water jet.

 

“SANNNNNNNNNN~!!!!!” You sputter a howl through the clenching of your pussy around his pulsating cock as you both unravel into each other’s embrace. Like a rollercoaster though, your high is only temporary and as you come down, you can feel every single thing he’s doing to your body, just like with Hongjoong. San’s dick throbs with relief even through the pain of your sharp nails digging in. Wave after wave of cum shoots into you and the excess pries its way out between both your alphas knots. You’re leaking like a cracked dam, but damn, does it feel good to be this full.

 

The overriding doesn’t hurt this much this time. It’s more like a bee sting than being set ablaze, but it just might be your body getting used to the fact that this is going to happen again; maybe not tonight but sometime again soon.

 

San’s nails dig into your ribcage as he embeds his teeth marks deep into your muscle memory and does away with... who was it again…? No.... no one important... San... All that matters is that that’s San’s mark on you now. Your San’s omega as he is now your alpha.

 

Well, one of them anyways.

 

You still have 6 more to go-

 

A groan slips through your dry, swollen lips. And you whimper, thinking, for the love of god please... please don’t hand me over to another alpha... please give you some well needed and earned R & R. My womb... my whole body can’t take it... alpha...

 

Your inner wolf is finally sated, looking like one of those overly sexualized anime porn girls. Lying on it’s back with a dazed expression laced with sticky white, mouth in an open pant, as cum floods out of its... well,  _your_  pussy. You’re exhausted... and by the sounds of it, your mates are too.

 

“Mmm... (Y/N)...” San pries his jaw away and licks his bloodied lips, his violet eyes finally filled with light again as he smiles brightly at you, “I love you... my omega-

 

“ _My_ omega,” Hongjoong may be dazed and light headed behind you, but that doesn’t mean he can’t tune in when it’s important. “Don’t forget that San. You’re only  _sharing_.” The emphasis on the kind word, isn’t directed kindly to San at all. The young wolf’s expression falters and with it, your heart. You can’t stand seeing him like this... so hurt and vulnerable- oh my god he looks like he’s about to cry-

 

So you bring your shaking hands down from their death grip on his shoulder blades and cup his cheeks, bringing him into a pleasant open mouthed kiss. With a smile he lazily kisses back and wraps his arms around your waist. Eventually, you two kiss his orgasm to completion and Hongjoong’s breath shallows, signifying that he’s finally fallen asleep.

 

Jackpot.

 

This is the only opportunity you’ve had all night to answer San’s mental wavelength without having to fear you’ll accidentally slip into Hongjoong’s.  _“San... I love you too...”_ You kiss the words into his pretty lips and his wolf tail shoots out from the back of his black leather jeans, at attention for a second before swaying side to side giddily. Yeah, he really is just like a little puppy.

 

_“Y-You do...?”_ San kisses his reply against your moaning mouth as his hands massage your scalp, “ _Promise?”_

_“Promise...”_ You shakily hold your pinkie finger out against his chest. He pulls back, his eyes wide with love and happiness as he takes yours in his and smiles.

 

_“Then it’s a Promise.”_ The young alpha snuggles his face into the crook of your neck, returns to hugging your waist and hums happily.

 

It’s a miracle you’ve finally caught some peace and quiet.

 

It’s been a long day, and you have much to mentally prepare yourself for before the next upcoming ones. The rest of the pack will surely want their turn with you. There’s no doubt about this, or the fact that within the next few days, your previous mates marks will be no more. You’ll have no memory of them, no connection to them, no... anything regarding them.

 

Your tired eyes wander around the large bedroom. Now that you’re able to observe more closely, it’s Victorian style. But you can’t make out many of the little details because it’s starting to get dark in the room. You guys must have been at it for a while. It was light out when you started.

 

You wander down to loving and beautiful alpha laying on top of you, whose chest is gently falling up and down in bliss. Whose violet eyes make you feel warm, at ease and at home, are fluttering closed and giving into sleep. Who’s body fits against yours like a puzzle piece and lips remind you that you are cherished and irreplaceable.

 

You look over your shoulder next. At the alpha that brought you into his arms, into his pack in the most inconvenient, informal and messed up ways possible. Why had you resisted before? Having two alphas fawn over you and praise you is more than you could have asked for and more than you ever got from your first pack who was sometimes too busy to pay attention to you. You’d go days or even weeks sometimes without one of your alphas touch. But... it doesn’t seem like its going to be that way with this pack. Hongjoong is too clingy; an attention hog. So at least if its not one of the others alphas, you can count on him sneaking into your room for a snuggle or maybe even a little more. How you can’t help but laugh at yourself for almost passing this up. _  
_

 

The last thing you look at are the photos of the pack hanging in Hongjoong’s room that you had not had time to notice before because well, you were a little bit occupied now weren’t you? 

 

Smiling faces. Treasured moments. Pictures taken in what looks to be many different places around the world. They must travel a lot. There’s not a single photo with only one member in it. They’re all always together or in threes. Like one big, happy family their antics cover the walls and bring a smile to your face. They all look so cute together.

 

Maybe bringing a few dozen pups into this household won’t be so bad.

 

Maybe being a part of this pack won’t be so bad.

 

Maybe...

 

Your alphas stir a little bit and their grip on you tightens lovingly. “(Y/N)... Love you...” They both say softly and bring a bright red blush onto your cheeks.

 

No, you’re  _sure_  you’re going to like it here.

 

 

 

~END?~


	2. "SUBMIT!" ~Sneak Peek~

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> WIP
> 
> First person since reader is writing in diary but it switches i promise.
> 
> it isn't much of good stuff but i have to save that for actual update hahaha
> 
> please enjoy this for now though :)

_Dear Diary,_

_It’s been two weeks..._

_There’s a tiny voice in the back of my head that whimpers softly to me every day, wishing to be back with BTS, my fated mates. The ones that would give up their lives for me, that pledged their lives to me, risked everything by exchanging mating marks with me, make me feel like I am worth all the stars in the universe and make me truly happy._

_It saddens me to hear it._

_I wish the voice was louder so I would snap out of it, try harder to find a way to escape the situation I’m in, and go running back into their protective arms... but I can’t bring myself to... I’m not exactly having a terrible time... so... maybe I’ll let it continue to whimper quietly for a little longer?_

_..._

_I’ve been locked in this gigantic mansion for two weeks with this pack... I don’t really know them all that well still... But it’s nice to see them slowly opening up to me even though I make sure to keep my guard up. I know what they want from me, but they’re not... they’re not very adamant about getting it? I don’t know... it’s weird..._

_Anyways, everything’s not so bad when I can get anything and everything I can ever wish for or want with the snap of my fingers. I just have to say the word and it will be mine._

_..._

_I had been wanting the new Nintendo Switch and Pokemon game so I had something to do when everyone was out and I was stuck here._

_WooYoung, or as I like to call him the “Mom” of the pack, picked it up for me on the way back from getting the ice cream I wanted. The ice cream that I usually have to travel halfway across the city for because they’re the only one’s that sell it._

_WooYoung’s so kind hearted that it makes me want to give him a great big hug, but I know if I do that HongJoong will be at both our throats. I am technically his after all. I carry his mark. It would be treacherous of me to even think of showing affection to anyone besides him. Ugh... the mark he made on my neck burns as I write this._

_..._

_I also wanted a new mattress that sunk in like a bean bag chair when I laid in it!_

_And let me tell you, I just found out there’s nothing like next day delivery baby. Courtesy of a cutie here named Yeosang. I don’t see him very much. He tends to keep himself away, keep to himself? Sometimes I’ll catch him out and wave to him but then he’ll scramble back into his room as quickly as possible. I wonder what he’s scared of..._

_..._

_I confessed how lonely I got when the pack left to do an interview, fansign or concert the other day... and honestly, what the alpha-beta’s did shocked me. Especially since not even Bangtan, who loves me more than life, would even think of doing this._

_Yunho and Jongho decided that they would take turns staying home with me. As long as they use the “I’m sick” excuse, no one ever questions them, and it makes my heart soar that they go to such lengths to please me. Plus, these boys are definitely the best coddlers of the group. They give the best cuddles, and never ever do anything I don’t want them to do. And you can take that however you’d like to diary. A girl doesn’t kiss and tell, and thankfully neither do Yunho or Jongho ;)_

_..._

_The other day HongJoong asked me if there was anything I desired. Now, there are a lot of things this girl can ask for Diary: freedom, a restraining order, the death penalty for kidnapping hahaha... but I kept it simple. Something that wouldn’t get me scoffed at and was easy to obtain._

_There was a Chanel bag I remembered I had been admiring three weeks ago. It was red leather and sleek with an over the shoulder strap and red pom pom dangling off the side zipper. It looked like it could fit a box lunch in it. And that’s what I would have used it for tbh. It would have made me the talk of the office. But... I passed it up because I certainly didn’t have the money for it, and I didn’t want to bother BTS with buying it for me._

_But..._

_Less than an hour after I had said something about it, HongJoong had it in my hands._

_Not going to lie, I’m glad I didn’t spend my money on it. It has tacky zebra print on the inside. Ew. But I’ll use it anyways I guess. I would hate to let a gift as expensive as this go to waste._

_..._

_I wasn’t getting enough time outside, but that quickly changed._

_Mingi, HongJoong’s right hand wolf (I assume, because of his overwhelming presence and commanding tone), escorts me wherever I want to go now as long as I keep my mouth shut, wear HongJoong’s clothes to mask my scent and don’t take more than two hours of his time._

_While it isn’t much, seeing Mingi smile at how happy it makes me, makes it worth so much more. Plus, the way he holds my hand while we’re out, as if I will shatter if he squeezes too hard, makes me blush like crazy. While he looks intimidating, I’m beginning to think that he may just be a big teddy bear. Maybe he isn’t as cold as comes off to be? And maybe, if I say something, he’ll keep wearing those glasses I like so much on him instead of his everyday contacts. Oof just the thought of it makes me want to squeal with delight!!!_

_Oh, and I’ve been having a craving for rare steak as of lately... I’m not sure why? Maybe I’m getting my period soon? I hope not... it would be like leaking blood into shark infested water..._

_Anyways, San hired a personal chef for me. Apparently, he’s will call. I can ask him to prepare any dish however I’d like, whenever I like. No questions asked. 3 a.m pazookie snack? Done deal. Chicken stir fry for breakfast? Done and done. Period. Anything, anytime. Gosh I really living my best life... right?_

_..._

_The only one here I never get anything from, is Seonghwa. Who, on a scale from one to ten, must think of me as a million and one on the most unattractive woman ever scale._

_I’m more than certain that he thinks of me as nothing short of a nuisance. A nuisance that, quite frankly, isn’t worth more than the shit on the underside of his shoe. In fact, those were his exact words to me. He said that straight to my face as he cornered me the other night as I snuck out of my room to grab a midnight snack. Just what is his problem? He’s been like this from the moment I was brought into this house._

_Hey, I bet if he had the choice, he’d much rather drown or burn to death than spend a minute alone with me. Who the hell knows why he’s like this. Surely not me. And surely not any of the pack members I ask. They’re just about as confused as I am, if not more._

_It makes me wonder... just what is going on inside his head?_

_Hmmm..._

_..._

_They have their reason for bringing me here. I know what will eventually happen to me whether I like it or not. I’m weak physically, but not stupid. I’m preparing myself for everything by trying to get to know the wolves in the house. Trying to become attached so it won’t hurt as much when it finally happens._

_... sigh_

_As much as I feel like I’m a prisoner in this mansion, I have to admit that that really isn’t the case._

_But..._

_They’re not monsters. I may be held captive here against my will, but at least they let me roam around the mansion property however I please, with the exception I don’t break the 10 p.m curfew. Lest Seonghwa and his pompous ass come looking for me and drag me back inside, running his big fat mouth all the while. Fuck I fucking hate him Diary. I really fucking do. I hate him so much it hurts. Out of all he wolves in this house, he’s the one I want to kill the most._

_And I’m positive the feelings mutual._

_If looks could kill, I would have been dead a long time ago._

_..._

_Sometimes when I’m bored, I like to wander around a little longer than I usually do, and like to pretend I don’t notice the one member of the pack in charge of following me for the day. If I’m being honest though, they stick out like a sore thumb and don’t exactly make themselves scarce. I can always spot their head peeking out from behind a corner, hear their footsteps dragging behind me, or smell them following me._

_Admit-tingly, this is a little game of cat and mouse that I enjoy playing naive to._

_Plus, when I finally “catch” them, it’s always funny to see how they’ll react. The other day I turned a corner too quickly and WooYoung literally flung himself out of the nearest window because he was so committed to not getting caught by me. I almost didn’t make it back to my room before I collapsed in a fit of laughter. The next day we ate together at the table, Wooyoung insisted his bandages were because he fell down the stairs. Sorry Youngie, but I know better._

_..._

_I know they keep an eye on me so that I don’t get any ideas about escaping but... I can’t, even though I want to._

_I know as soon as I take a single step outside the high Victorian fence surrounding this mansion, they’ll be after me. Tackling me into the moist soil and making me regret being born._

_To be honest, I know this for a fact._

_The day after I was brought here, I tried to escape._

_I thought I could do it._

_I even waited for when I was sure everyone was asleep to try, but... Less than three seconds after I’d stepped off the property, HongJoong was blocking my path, arms crossed, looking down at me in disapproval. His gaze had been so cold, so hard, with so much raw anger behind it that I bolted straight back to my room with my tail between my legs and not a single glance back._

_Out of fear that I would see HongJoong barreling towards me with a fire in his eyes, but also in fear that that would be the last thing I see._

_There are a few minor bad things about being forced to stay here, but I like to think that they’re overshadowed by as many good things as I can think of. Anything I ask for can be mine after all-_

 

**_KNOCK! KNOCK! KNOCK!_ **

 

“Miss Omega?” There comes a tapping at your door that makes you shove your makeshift diary back under your bed before answering back. It’s not that you think what you’re doing is wrong, you just know if the boy’s knew you kept a Diary that they’d all take turns sneaking into your room and reading it. They like being up in all of your business, in everything that is you after all. They’re weird like that.

 

“Just a second!” You finish hiding the loose leaf under your mattress and then climb into bed. A quick glance at the alarm clock on your bedside table confirms your suspicions about what this might be about.

 

Your heart pitter-patters giddily and you find yourself smiling like a child being presented with candy.

 

It’s **************.

 

Ever since you got here, he’s been coming around to “talk” around the same time every day. And every time, he’ll stay for two hours and then leave with a smile. Without ever trying anything with you. You both just... talk or play board games or anything you two can think of actually. But most of the time you two just talk about life, about each other’s past, about your like’s and dislikes, what you both want to do later on in the week together. And it’s honestly the most normal thing about what happens here/one of the things you look forward to the most every day.

 

The door swings open and closed very quietly.

 

“May I?” A timid hand runs through his sand colored hair with an expectant smile. The alpha keeps his back against the door waiting for permission to kneel at your side. You find your eyes eagerly, shamelessly running up and down his conservative stance for the first time since he started his visits.

 

Has he always been this beautiful?

 

Fuck, if he isn’t the most beautiful man you’ve ever seen...

 

Crystal green eyes, sand colored fluffy hair, strong shoulders and abs, he's dressed in the daintiest of garb: a sheer silk blouse and beige jeans, held up with a dark brown leather belt. Now, you’ve never seen these abs you've mentioned but you know he has them. The outline of his shirt nods to that. He could easily come in and take what he wants, but he doesn’t. He waits for your permission to do anything once he enters. It’s... really attractive, to say the least, and makes your inner wolf wag it’s tail and growl happily.

 

Maybe that’s why you’re suddenly ogling him like a school girl with a crush?

 

He’s someone you have to work to have.


	3. Why I haven’t updated

Hey guys...

to make a long story short, over winter break, my littlest sister had a hold on my ipad where OverWritten was written and she deleted everything on my IPad....

I was able to get some of the new chapter back through part i have sent to my email a while back but...

i have to rewrite at least half of the chapter again...

i feel really bad since you all have waited very long for me...

So i will work very fast and hard to write it all again quick and post the new chapter ;w; At least I remember what I wrote (TwT)/

I am sorry but am working hard for you all!!!,

-M.

**Author's Note:**

> If you wish there to be more chapters, please leave a comment/kudo/subscribe! 
> 
> It really help me write faster knowing people are waiting and excited to read more!
> 
> Thank you for reading <3
> 
> -M


End file.
